Blaine Pain
by AliceInRavenclaw
Summary: We all know of Kurt's story, but what about Blaine's. Sequel to Kurt Hurt
1. My Name Is Blaine

My name is Blaine

I am in pain

I wish I could be

What they want to see

Why can't I fit in

But the hate is only going to begin

I am never going to be loved

Only shoved

I need someone to take my hand

I need someone to understand

I am not going to be the same

I am tired of this never ending game

Where are my friends

They were pretend

They don't want to be near me

No one wants to be


	2. New Home

Would you be happier if I wasn't here

All you want are your real friends near

I see you all laughing and having fun

If only you could see what you have done

You tore my insides out

I tried my best not to shout

If we were friends

It was just pretend

You laughed at my tears

After all it was just my fears

I didn't know what it would take

For you to see my life was at stake

You joked around

Thought I was safe and sound

Don't know how I felt

I just sat down to melt

Now that I have gone away

You can go off and play

Go ruin another person's life

Maybe next time you can hand them the knife

* * *

I take a breath and straighten my tie. I walk through the front doors of Dalton Academy. I am slightly nervous. My first day here. I am still healing from before, and I am scared. I flinch at every sound, I hid from everybody. I try my best to find my first class, but the school is just like Hogwarts, huge and you can not navigate it.

"Want some help?" A voice says behind me and I jump. I turn around to see an Asian boy. He is taller than me and is standing right by a black guy.

"No thanks." I say quickly and keep walking.

"You are going the wrong way!" He shouts again. How does he know where I am going.

"How do you know?" I shout back.

"Freshman classes are on the other side of the school." He must be a physic or something. "Mind telling us what class you are going too?"

"I'm going to Mrs. White's class." I say looking at the ground.

"Okay you want to turn around and walk towards the front, you know what, I'll just walk you there." He said shrugging. I immediately panic.

"No. I don't want to make you late for class."

"My teacher lets me go late if there is a new student. I never caught your name?"

"Blaine." I mumble.

"What was that?" He said ecclesiastically.

"Blaine." I say slightly louder.

"I'm Wes, and this is David. We are both on the Warblers and prefects."

"Warblers?" I ask. Are they both an agimus that turn into birds.

"The show choir. Blaine do you sing?" I haven't really sung since the accident.

"Not really."

"Aw. That's too bad. Are you boarding?" What's with all the questions.

"Yeah. Room 203." I say looking at my papers. My dad is going to send my stuff later today.

"Awesome. I'm room 204 and David here is my roommate. If you need a hand unpacking, we will be happy to help."

"That's okay. I can handle it." We turn a corner.

"Here we are." Wes said.

"We will meet you here and take you to your next class." They both walk away and I step into my class.

* * *

The rest of the day goes the same way it started. Wes and David walking me to classes, and I sat with the Warblers during lunch. They were all talking about Regionals. I met some kids that are my age too, Nick, Jeff, Thad, and John.

I spend the rest of the night hidden in my door. I was playing Katy Perry when there is a knock on the door. It was Wes and David.

"Hey little buddy. We brought you some food seeing as you skipped dinner." Wes says holding up a plate of spaghetti. I let them come in. They look at the small pile of boxes that are sitting in a corner. I finished unpacking and started on my make-up work.

"So mind telling us more about yourself? We can tell you about us." David started.

"Well I am Blaine Anderson. I used to go to Westerville High until about two months ago." That's all I could get out.

"What did you do for the two months you weren't in school?" Wes pushes.

"I was in the hospital." I get out remembering the small things that happened.

_~Flashback~_

_I wake up everything slightly foggy. I see my mom sitting the corner of the room. I look around and see that I am sitting in a hospital bed. _

"_Mom, what's going on?" I ask remembering being at the dance, then waking up here. _

"_You were beat. Pretty badly." She said as tears slide down here face. "They thought you were never going to wake up." _

"_I'm here now. But if I was beat, can I not go back to that school." _

"_Of course. We are going to send you to Dalton." _

"_Mom. Can I check my Facebook? I haven't been on it in a while. I want to let my friends know that I am okay." _

"_Of course sweetie." She says handing over the laptop. I open it up and put in my email and password. I have 100 notifications. I sign and open then up. I see that many people have posted and commented on my wall. I take a breath and almost cry at what is written. _

_**Joseph Pickler: I am proud of what happened. I hear you might die, please do. **_

_The comments are not any better. _

_**Yes! Well said!**_

_**Way to go I'm proud **_

_**Keep that kid in his place **_

_and things much much worse. I deactivate that account. None of my "friends" said anything against them._

"And that's what happened. I haven't talked to any of my so called friends since the dance." I say and Wes and David have tears in their eyes.

"We will always be here and so will the Warblers. If you need anything let us know."

"Do you have a piano?" I miss playing it and want too.

"Of course. We will take you there now." We walk into a large room with nothing but a piano bench and some couches. "We will leave you be." Wes says and they both walk out. I sign and sit down at the piano. I think of the first song that comes to mind.

_Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?_

I let a tears fall as I sing my hear away. This is what I love to do. Maybe I will join the Warblers.

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears, I awaken  
And untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here,  
Watch you disappear  
Yeah, oh  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Oh Oh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

(Like a skyscraper)

Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

I stand up from the piano and run to Wes and David. I knock on their dorm door.

"Hey buddie."

"Is it too late for me to join the Warblers?" I ask.

"Its never too late. When do you want to audition?" Wes asks.

"As soon as possible."

"Tomorrow then." They both nod. "We will meet you after school."

"Thanks. I'm going to go pick a song." I say and run to my dorm. I flip through my list and find a song that is special to me.

* * *

I go into the choir room with Wes and David. They introduce me and I start the song.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you.

"Welcome to the Warblers Blaine." Wes says banging his gavel on the table. I end up in the middle, this is my new home.

* * *

**A/N: There is the first part to Blaine's story. But there is much, much more. Stay Strong; Stay Beautiful; Stay Amazing. **


	3. Don't Let Them Get You Down

We will laugh and play

We did it everyday

Until you get mad

Your words made me sad

It broke my hearts

As you tore me apart

Your feelings would shatter

I would scatter

As the pieces broke

I began to choke

In my own tears

In my own fears

Our friendship wouldn't last

Aside it was cast

When I walked away

After the words you would say

But you hurt more

For your feelings are in store

Everyone laughed at you

but what did you do

You would go

I was a friend not a foe

But what did you care

You had your share

I have been here for a few months. I finally feel at home. I have a family. A real family. My dad never cared for me. That was until a few months ago when I almost died. The Warblers all know my story, and some of them are gay themselves. I feel loved. Wanted. They let me sing lead a lot of the time. Sometimes I just sing a song because I have to let it out.

Everything was going great. I had a great change in my life, my past gone and I was okay with that. That was until I got a call from my mom. One of my friends from my old school tried to commit suicide. He was really gay, and he just needed a friend right now. I know how it felt to be in his place. I decide to go visit him.

"Wes, can I go?" I ask while we are in Warblers. My mom told me that she was in the front of the school.

"Yes Warbler Blaine. Good luck." He says and Jeff opens the door to let me out. I walk out to the car and get in.

"You sure you want to do this?" My mom asks.

"Positive." The rest of the drive is quiet. We pull into the parking lot and my mom turns off the car. We reach his room.

"I'll wait out here. You go in." She said, and that's just what I did. I quietly walk in and see a small boy with red hair sitting on a bed. He is small for his age. He was reading a book but looks up as he sees me walk in.

"Blaine." He says quietly. I walk over to his bed and hug him.

"Troy." I say, "I missed you."

"How did you do it Blaine? I hate my life." He asks.

"What happened? Will you tell me?"

"Well I came out of the closet about two weeks ago. I walked into the lunch room on Monday and those football jocks surround me, grab my tray and theirs. They start my putting all of the food on me and all of my clothes and dump their milk on me. The entire lunch room was laughing at me. I go back to school on Tuesday and they put soda on all of my books in my locker. The principal blamed me. I got suspended for ruining school property. Then I end up here." Troy said and he ended up in tears.

"Troy. Look at me. You are an amazing person. You are going to make it through this. If you have to come to Dalton. The kids are super nice and I'm in the Warblers now. Its great." I say and he looks at me.

"Really. I think I will. I will talk to my parents about it."

"I want to sing you something, is that okay?" I ask.

"Of course." He said.

_Life's too short to even care at all oh  
I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control  
These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
A wet world aches for a beat of a drum  
Oh_

If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd run away  
To some fortune that I should have found by now  
I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down

Uhh ch ch ch ch

Life's too short to even care at all oh  
I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue  
These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart  
Oh oh oh oh  
A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh

If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd run away  
To some fortune that I should have found by now

And so I run now to the things they said could restore me  
Restore life the way it should be  
I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down

Life's too short to even care at all oh  
I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control

If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd run away  
To some fortune that I should have found by now

So I run now to the things they said could restore me  
Restore life the way it should be  
I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down

One more spoon of cough syrup now

_One more spoon of cough syrup now_

"Thank you." He says smiling through his tears.

"Always." I reply.

"Harry Potter?" He laughs.

"Tell you what, lets hop on the Hogwarts express. Meet me in the Gryffindor common room. We will do magic to our hearts content. How does that sound?" I say and pull out a Gryffindor tie. "So everyone can know that you are a brave Gryffindor."

"Blaine. Why are you doing this? I never did anything to stop it when it was happening to you."

"Because I know what it is like to be you. You just need a friend." I say and he nods. I grab a piece of paper. "This is my phone number. Text or call me whenever you need someone to talk too. I need to head back to Dalton before curfew. It was great talking to you Troy." I walk towards the door and have one foot out the door. "Don't let the muggles get you down." I say and walk out the door. I can still hear his faint sobs. I have a few tears myself.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" My mom asks coming over to me.

"Yes. Thank you Mom. Seeing him again just makes everything better." I follow her out to the car.

"Can you do me a favor?" My mom asks.

"Sure." I say as she stops the car and get out. She gets out too and gets a big box out of the back.

"Give these to your friends. They are my cookies. I know its a lot, but since they are teenage boys, they will eat them all." I laugh and take the box. I can't really see over the top, but I have walked this so many times I know where I am going. I open the door by slipping one hand under the box. I walk into the room I see that the room is full just by looking to the side.

"Blaine?" Wes asks.

"Yes?"

"Woah dude, let me help you?" David said and grabbed the box and set it on the ground. "What is it for anyway?"

"You guys. My mom made cookies." At these words Jeff and Nick throw themselves at the box. I take a step back and let them at it.

"I am going to do my homework." I call over my shoulder as I walk out of the room.

"I'll come with you." Wes shouts and comes with me. We sit in my dorm me on the bed, Wes at the desk. "So how was visiting your friend?" I knew that was coming.

"It was good. He looks better, he also apologized. And I forgave him."

"Blaine you are so caring. I know that whoever is your boyfriend one day is going to be a special boy." He says. With those words, I knew that I was finally accepted.

**A/N: So that is the last chapter of Blaine's freshman year, now we are going to start in his sophomore year. Stay Strong; Stay Beautiful Stay Amazing **


	4. Your Words

Your words hurt

Your words sting

No matter what they mean

You were just kidding

That's what you say

But I know where we lay

Nobody cares

Those words hurt too

There's nothing you can do now

You hurt me

Ripped me apart

I don't know where to start

Leave me alone

Now I'm gone

Maybe I'll be back at dawn

You made to hurt

Your words taunted

Now I'm haunted

With the laughter

With the stare

With the lack of care

Don't need you

I'll go be me all the same

For now you can't see the pain

Your words hurt

Your words sting

No matter what they mean

* * *

I pull on my blazer and grab my bag. Its the start of a new school year. The guys were so nice to me last year, I think its time for me to give back. No more crying in front of them. I am going to help them as much as they helped me.

I walk into the crowded cafeteria. I only grew a few inches over the summer, so I still have to stand on my toes to look over the sea of blazers. I take a seat at the usual table.

"You guys ready for Warblers?" Wes asks. He got an obsession for gavels over the summer and has always had one with him since.

"Of course. Its the best thing this school has." I say.

"Just as long as you don't sing something completely stupid. Like another Taylor Swift song." That one hurt me for some reason. Whenever I sing a Taylor Swift song, I make it emotional and it really means something to me.

As if on a cue I got a text from Troy. We started hanging out and talking again. He never got to come to Dalton, but he did change schools. He has a boyfriend now, and he is really nice. I open the text and is reads _Hey Blaine. Call me when you get a chance. Thanks. _

"Excuse me." I say and walk away. I walk into the choir room and call Troy.

"Hey Troy. What do you need?"

"I need your help. I want to get Brandon the perfect birthday present."

"Well what does he like?"

"He likes music, poetry and Harry Potter."

"So what you could do it either, write him a poem, sing him a song, or get him something Harry Potter."

"I'll sing him a song, and get him something Harry Potter. My poetry is terrible."

"What song were you thinking?"

"What about, Lucky. And we could sing it as a duet "

"That's a great idea!"

"Do you think you could help me practice?"

"Yeah can you come to Dalton later today? We get done around 3 and I don't have Warblers until 5. So 3:30ish? Then we can go for coffee." I say running through my scheduale.

"Yeah that sounds great. Thanks Blaine." He says and I can hear the happiness in his voice.

"Okay see you then." I say and hang up. I hear the warning bell and I quickly run to my class.

* * *

At 3:30 I see Troy pull into the parking lot.

"Hi." He shouts as he gets out of his car.

"Hey! Ready?" I ask and we walk through the front doors. "Lets go into the choir room." I say and push open the doors. I let him take it in,

"Wow." Is all he can say.

"It takes some getting used too. Did you bring the music?" I ask. He hands it over.

"Okay I'll sing in place of Brandon, you just sing your part." I say and he starts, his voice is amazing.

_Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
_

I start to sing and the song is just a good one. I think of the boy I will one day marry. _  
_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

Our voices come together greatly.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes_  
_Waiting for a love like this_  
_Every time we say goodbye_  
_I wish we had one more kiss_  
_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_Lucky we're in love in every way_  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_  
_To an island where we'll meet_  
_You'll hear the music fill the air_  
_I'll put a flower in your hair_

_Though the breezes through trees_  
_Move so pretty you're all I see_  
_As the world keeps spinning round_  
_You hold me right here right now_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_  
_Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh oo__h_

"Brandon is going to love it." I say as soon as we finish singing.

"You think so? I was also going to get him a Hufflepuff tie because that's what he is."

"He is going to love it, because he loves you. Ready for that coffee?" I ask. We run into Wes and David on the way out.

"Hey Wes I might be a little late today." I say as we pass. He stops and turns on me.

"You have to say it." He says looking at me with a stern look, arms folded across his chest.

"No I don't want to say it." Its embarrassing.

"Then no solo." He said and starting walking away. I suck in a breath. If I don't solo, then our chances go down. Not that anyone else is good enough, they will just all panic.

"Fine. I'll say it." I say and Wes turns around.

"I'm waiting."

"Wes is awesome and gavels are cool." I mumble.

"What was that?" He asks putting a hand to his ear.

"Wes is awesome and gavels are cool." I say.

"That's all. Have fun." Troy just looks confused.

"What was that?" He asks.

"That was Wes and David. If we are late or miss Warbler practice then we have to say Wes is awesome and gavels are cool. It used to just be Wes is awesome, but this year he added too it."

"Well... that was not weird at all." He said and we continued walking.

"Lets just go you goofball." I say rubbing his hair. We get in my car and I drive to the Lima Bean. We both get out. I open the door for a group of girls. They smile as we pass. We both go in and order our coffee. We sit down at a table that is in the corner.

"Tell me more about Brandon." I demand.

"Well he is crazy, like we can just talk and laugh about anything. He has blonde hair blue eyes. Taller than me, but he is super sweet. We just have Harry Potter jokes and we are going to go to the movie premiere together. He is going to be a Hufflepuff and I am going as a Gryffindor. Its going to be aweosme." And Troy goes on and on about how great Brandon is. I smile as he is happy. Is this the same boy who tried to kill himself. He doesn't look like it.

"Oh dear." I say as I look at my watch. It was almost 8. "I better go before curfew." I say and start to get my coat.

"I should get going too. This was fun Blaine. Thank you so much for the help. Brandon is going to love it. Oh and I forgot to ask, are you busy tomorrow. I really want you to meet Brandon." He questioned.

"Not at all, why don't we meet tomorrow, you can give him his presents then. Use the choir room." I wonder what this boy is going to be like.

"Really!? That's great!" He says jumping up and hugging me. I hug him back, its good that he is happy. He has been through a lot.

I rush to meet Troy and Brandon. I run out to the front and see a beautiful boy. His hair is soft and beautiful. His eyes are sea blue and full of kindness. He is as skinny as they come and looks like he has done a few sports. He has his arm around Troy and they are both laughing at something Troy just said.

"Blaine!" Troy shouts and Brandon looks at me.

"Hi." I say stupidly.

"Brandon this is Blaine, Blaine this is Brandon." Troy says as we shake hands.

"Shall we go in?" I ask and open the door for them. We walk into the choir room and Troy has Brandon take a seat. Troy pulls out the sheet music.

"Brandon will you sing this with me?" Troy asks, and points at me. I press play and they start to sing. Their voices are beautiful together, as if they were made for each other. I watch as their love takes them all through the song. I can't wait for the day, when I am in that spot.

As the song comes to a close, they kiss. I sigh and they turn and look at me.

"So Blaine, I hear you are quite the singer." Brandon says.

"I guess I am okay." I say rating myself.

"Okay, Blaine you are amazing." Troy says giving me a friendly punch.

"Can I hear you sing?" Brandon asks.

"I guess." I say and go pick up my guitar. I think of the first song that came to my mind. The one that last played on my Ipod.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart  
_

_Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart_

_Nobody said it was easy_  
_It's such a shame for us to part_  
_Nobody said it was easy_  
_No one ever said it would be this hard_  
_Oh, take me back to the start._

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures_  
_Pulling the puzzles apart_  
_Questions of science, science and progress_  
_Don't speak as loud as my heart_  
_And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_  
_Oh and I rush to the start_  
_Running in circles, chasing our tails_  
_Coming back as we are_

_Nobody said it was easy_  
_Oh it's such a shame for us to part_  
_Nobody said it was easy_  
_No one ever said it would be so hard_  
_I'm going back to the start_

_Ooooohhhhhhh_

_Ooooohhhhhhh_

_Ooooohhhhhhh_

_Ooooohhhhhhh_

"Okay Troy was right, you are amazing!" Brandon says.

"Oh there is more to your present." Troy says and pulls out a bag. Brandon gasps and starts to open it. First he pulls out a Hufflepuff tie, scarf, waterbottle, and a robe. After that there is a CD with a picture of them on the front.

"Oh thank you so much!" Brandon says.

"We should get going. Thank you so much Blaine." Troy pulls me in for a hug.

"Anytime. Happy Birthday." I say to Brandon.

"Thanks." He says and they walk out holding hands. I can't wait for my turn to love someone like that.

* * *

As I sit in Warblers, I suggest we do a fun number.

"Come on guys we haven't had a fun number in forever. Why don't we just throw an impromptu preformance?" I beg. I just want to sing a song for fun for once.

"All in favor?" Wes asks and sighs as the entire group raises their hand. I smile. "Decided. What song did you have in mind?"

"Teenage Dream." I say with a large smile on my face.

**A/N: Next chapter is the one that everyone loves. But until then Stay Strong Stay Beautiful and Stay Amazing **


	5. Kurt

And there he was

So beautiful and right

I wanted to know him

Wanted to love him

He was amazing

Everything I should be

He was brave and smart

And not afraid to show himself

But something was wrong

I could tell

I want to help this mysterious boy

The one the intrigued me

We could be great friends

When he tapped on my shoulder

I was glad I turned around

I was glad that I learned his name

The name of an angel

* * *

I gather my things as I get ready to leave class. As soon as the bell rings I make a beeline for the senior commons. I hear something fall and turn around to see that my history book slipped from under my arm. I pick it up and quickly stuff it into my bag. The halls are now flooded with students. "Great now I'm going to be late. Wes is going to kill me." I think to myself. I reach the bottom stair when I feel someone tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me? I'm new here. But what's going on?" That voice. Its amazing and beautiful. I turn around and the face I see is amazing beyond all beauty. The beautiful chestnut hair that looks like silk, the beautiful eyes that you can never tell what color they are. I remind my self of why we are talking.

"The Warblers. Sometimes they throw a performance, it tends to shut the school down for a while. Oh and I'm Blaine." I say way to fast. I put my hand out for him to shake.

"Kurt." We shake hands. "You mean the Glee club here is kinda, cool." Why the tone of surprise. I guess where he is that the Glee Club is on the bottom of the food chain.

"The Warblers are like, rock stars." I say with a little bounce. I immediately hate myself for saying that. Maybe I can make it up to him. "Here I know a shortcut." I say and grab his hand. I cut through the extra hall that no one uses. We get into the senior commons and I notice the death glare that Wes gives me. Although I know that Kurt is a spy, I let him watch the show. I pass my satchel to a freshman Warbler and the beat start. I sing the entire song to Kurt.

When we finish Wes pulls me over to the side.

"Okay why are you with him. He is obviously a spy." Wes snaps.

"I don't think so. He looks lost and broken."

"True. He kinda looks like you did when you first came here." Wes says taking a closer look. "Invite him for coffee." Wes says and I take him up on that offer.

* * *

"It's very civilized of you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying." What did he think we were, animals?

"We aren't going to beat you up for spying." David says trying to calm him down.

"Which is why I thought spying wasn't the reason you came." I say oppressing my opinion.

"Can I ask you a question." Kurt asks and I wonder what he wants to know.

"Sure" I say trying to get him comfortable.

"Are you all gay?" I try my best not to laugh. But I have too.

"No, well I mean I am, but these two have girlfriends." I say maybe trying to get him to catch on that I want to know more about him.

"We just have a zero-tolerance bullying policy. Everyone get's treated the same, no matter what they are." David says. Kurt has a look and I want to ask him something, but it has to be private.

"Can you two let us talk?" Wes and David take the hint and walk away.

"Take it easy Kurt." Wes says before he leaves.

"Is everything okay Kurt?"

"There is just this boy, and he has made it his mission to make my life miserable." I feel for him.

"You have two options here Kurt. You can come here to Dalton, or you can refuse to be the victim. Remember Courage." I walk him out to his car and give him my number.

I almost skip back to Dalton. Kurt texts me about an hour later.

_Hey Blaine. Its me Kurt. Just so you don't think that I am some creeper. _

I smile at the text and text him back,

_You holding up okay? _

We text for about 3 hours. I head to bed at about 9:30 with a smile that won't fade away.

* * *

I was heading into Warblers when I got the call from Kurt.

"Hello?" I anwser.

"B-Blaine." I hear Kurt crying quietly.

"Kurt, what' wrong?" I ask concerned.

"Karofsky-" He couldn't even finish. But I can fill in the blanks.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?" Anger starts to form in my voice.

"Not physically." What does that mean

"Kurt. You can tell me." I say softly.

"He- he kissed me." He bursts into tears.

"I'm on my way Kurt." He says. "Wes I've gotta go." I say as I run into him heading to Warblers. David and Wes start to protests. "Kurt needs my help." I say before I slam the door.

"Blaine. You don't have to leave. The Warblers need you."

"No you need me. I'm on my way right now." I start the car. "I'll be there by 5."

"Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"If you want me to, I will."

"I'll talk to you later."

"I'll talk to you soon. It's going to be okay." I say before I hang up.

* * *

I get back from Kurt's and sit on my bed. I want to sing him a song. Something to let him know that he is not alone. That he is wanted. I find the perfect song. _I Want to Make You Feel Wanted._

I look up the guitar part of the song. I play well into the night. I look up at the clock and it reads 1:30 I look at the time and try to get as much sleep as I can. But the alarm goes off too soon. I drag myself out of bed and get in the shower. I pull on my blazer and see Wes and David sitting in my room.

"Ready for the day?" Wes asks.

"Or are you going to see Kurt?" David says as he grabs my sheet music.

"Why would you say that."

"Really? I Want To Make You Feel Wanted?" Wes asks.

"Fine. I want to sing it to him, but I can't."

"If you like the boy so much ask him out."

"I can't He needs a friend not a boyfriend." I say and walk out the door. But I want him.

**A/N: Okay so I was listening to I Want To Make You Feel Wanted, and right as soon as I finished with Blaine walking out of the door the song finished, I was like, it is so perfect. **

**You can follow me on Tumblr at crap-i-forgot-my-url I will follow you back! :) **

**Anyway Stay Strong; Stay Amazing; Stay Beautiful**


	6. Teardrops On My Guitar

Today will end with tears**  
**Today will end with fears**  
**So when tomorrow rolls around**  
**I might be on the ground**  
**When we were together we would laugh**  
**We thought it would last**  
**But when tomorrow rolls around**  
**You won't have to frown**  
**Your words killed**  
**My brain they filled**  
**But when tomorrow rolls around**  
**You will be crowned**  
**I would shake with fright**  
**Do it all night**  
**But when tomorrow rolls around**  
**I will be on the ground**  
**

* * *

_I was walking down a dark alley holding Jason's hand. We just left a great party. It was so much fun, but now we are lost._

"_Where are we?" I ask_

"_I don't know." That's when a door busts open and we are crowded._

"_What's going on?"_

"_Blaine I'm sorry." Jason says and runs, but he doesn't get very far. I feel a fist connect with my face and scream._

"_Help! Someone help!" I scream._

"Blaine come on wake up." I hear a voice. I know that voice. I am not with Jason, I'm with Wes. "Blaine what's going on?" He asks again. I shoot up drenched in sweat.

"Nightmare." I say before I get up to get water.

"You haven't had one in 9 months." Wes says. "Do you happen to know what triggered it?" I think back to the past day. I went to visit Kurt and being up against that fence must have triggered something. But Wes can't know that.

"I read my journal entry from the night that it happened." I think quickly.

"If that is your excuse then use it. But don't think I believe it." Wes says before he walks out of the room. Thank goodness for a Saturday. I sign and decide to get dressed. I pull on a smiple T-shirt and a jeans. I pull out my guitar and decide to just sing for a while.

_You with the sad eyes_

_Don't be discouraged_**  
**_Oh I realize_**  
**_It's hard to take courage_**  
**_In a world full of people_**  
**_You can lose sight of it all_**  
**_And the darkness inside you_**  
**_Can make you feel so small_

_But I see your true colors_**  
**_Shining through_**  
**_I see your true colors_**  
**_And that's why I love you_**  
**_So don't be afraid to let them show_**  
**_Your true colors_**  
**_True colors are beautiful_**  
**_Like a rainbow__Show me a smile then_**  
**_Don't be unhappy, can't remember_**  
**_When I last saw you laughing_**  
**_If this world makes you crazy_**  
**_And you've taken all you can bear_**  
**_You call me up_**  
**_Because you know I'll be there_

_And I'll see your true colors_**  
**_Shining through_**  
**_I see your true colors_**  
**_I see your true colors_**  
**_So don't be afraid to let them show_**  
**_Your true colors_**  
**_True colors are beautiful_**  
**_Like a rainbow_

_Cant remember when I last saw you laughing_**  
**_If this world makes you crazy_**  
**_And you've taken all you can bear_**  
**_You call me up_**  
**_Because you know I'll be there_

_And I'll see your true colors_**  
**_Shining through_**  
**_I see your true colors_**  
**_I see your true colors_**  
**_And that's why I love you_**  
**_So don't be afraid to let them show_**  
**_Your true colors_

_True colors_

_See your true colors_

_Shining through_

_YEAH!_

_I can see your true colors_**  
**_And that's why I love you_**  
**_So don't be afraid_**  
**_To let them show_**  
**_Your true colors_**  
**_True colors_**  
**_True colors_**  
**_Are Beautiful like the Rainbow_

I put my guitar down and just stare into the empty darkness that is my wall. I hear my phone buzz and see Kurt's picture pop up on the small screen. I jump onto the bed and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Blaine. Are you busy today?"

"Of course not." I was just going to sit and wallow in sadness, maybe a day with Kurt will wear away the sadness.

"Do you want to hang out?"

"Sure. Do you want to meet me at Dalton. I just have to clear a few things up here."

"Yeah that sounds great." You can hear Kurt start his car. "I'll be there in about 2 hours." He says and I make to hang up, but I hear him start to sing. He must have forgotten to hang up. His singing voice is great. I put the phone on mute so he can't hear anything that is was half an hour later that Wes and David walk into my room. I hide my phone.

"Hey Blaine you okay?" Wes says tentatively.

"Yeah just fine. I am going to hang out with Kurt when he gets here." I smile.

"Okay what are you hiding?" David asks.

"Nothing."

"Really then why is your phone behind your back?" Darn you Wes. He must have seen me.

"Listening to Kurt sing." I say as if it was the most obvious thing.

"That's kinda creepy Blaine." Wes says.

"You have to hear him though." I put the phone on speaker. Kurt is singing Fifteen by Taylor Swift. The looks on their faces says it all.

"Okay we need this kid on the Warblers." Wes says immediately.

"Sorry. He belongs to the New Directions." I say and he goes into another song. We all sit on my bed to listen to this hour and a half later we hear Kurt turn the car off. I quickly hang up the phone.

"Wes. Say something stupid." The looks he gives me is priceless.

"Why do I have to say the stupid thing?" He looks offended.

"Because everything you say is stupid." David sighs. Wes hits him on the arm.

"Why are you hitting me? Its the truth." David hits him back.

"Are we really fighting over this?" I ask laughing. We are interrupted by a knock on the door. Wes and David are still fighting, so I get the door.

"Kurt!" I pull him in for a hug.

"Hi Blaine? Should I be worried?" He asks looking over at Wes and David.

"Not at all. Oi break it up!" I say and step in between the two.

"So what are we doing?" Wes asks.

"I thought we were going to do something today Wes." David complains. Wes leans over and whispers something in David's ear and his look quickly changes. Probably something along the lines of what happened this morning. "So what are we doing?" David says as soon as Wes finishes.

"Well I was going to let Kurt decide." I say gesturing to him.

"Oh I have nothing special in mind." He says and I hear my phone go off. It was Troy.

"I could invite Troy and Brandon over, and we could just have a party?" I suggest.

"That sounds like a great idea." Wes jumps up.

"Who's Troy and Brandon?" Kurt asks leaning over to me.

"Friends of mine who are together." I say but never got to go further into explanation, and Wes had invited all of the Warblers. We all go into the choir room. Wes and David left to go get pizza, but as they leave, Troy and Brandon come in.

"Blaine!" Troy squeaks and pulls me into a hug. He takes a look at Kurt. "Anyone special?" He asks giving me a look.

"No. But I hope one day." I sigh sadly.

"Nice choice." He said and went over to greet Kurt. When Wes and David come in, the party goes into full swing. Soon we are taking turns singing songs.

"Sing with me?" I ask Kurt.

"Sure. What song?" We walk over to the side and go through each other's Ipods. I come across one song. It doesn't really fit my feelings, but it could be fun.

"We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together?" I ask. He looks at me.

"We can use it as back up." He says and looks back down.

"You're The One That I Want?" Perfect I say to myself.

"Okay. I'll take Danny, you take Sandy?"

"Okay. Let's get up there and kick some butt!" He says and pulls me onto the stage. The music starts and Wes shoots me a look that says "Just let him know." I hope the song says it all.

**I got chills**  
**They're multiplying**  
**And I'm losing control**  
**'Cause the power you're supplying**  
**It's electrifying!**

_You better shape up_**  
**_'Cause I need a man_**  
**_And my heart is set on you_**  
**_You better shape up_**  
**_You better understand_**  
**_To my heart I must be true_**  
_Nothing left_  
_Nothing left for me to do_**

**_You're the one that I want_**  
**_Oo-oo-oo, honey_**  
**_The one that I want_**  
**_Oo-oo-oo, honey_**  
**_The one that I want_**  
**_Oo-oo-oo, the one I need_**  
**_Oh, yes indeed_**

_If you're filled_**  
**_With affection_**  
**_You're to shy to convey_**  
**_Better take my direction_**  
**_Feel your way_

**I better shape up**  
**'Cause you need a man**  
**I need a man**  
**Who can keep me satisfied**  
**I better shape up**  
**If I'm gonna prove**  
**You better prove**  
**That my faith is justified**  
**Are you sure**  
**Yes I'm sure down deep inside**

**_You're the one that I want_**  
**_Oo-oo-oo, honey_**  
**_The one that I want_**  
**_Oo-oo-oo, honey_**  
**_The one that I want_**  
**_Oo-oo-oo, the one I need_**  
**_Oh, yes indeed_**

We finish the song with a loud applause. I pull Kurt in for a hug. Troy shoots me a wink and Wes just looks at spend the whole night laughing and just having a good time. At five Kurt says he has to go home.

"Bye Kurt!" I say as I walk him back to the front doors. To my surprise, he leans over and hugs me.

"Thank you. For everything." He says and walks out. I swear I could see a tear or two. I decide to just go back to my room. I get my guitar out and play Wanted again. Maybe one day I will play it for him. One day.

* * *

I wake up with the sun shining through my window. I drag myself to look at the clock. 9:13. I pull myself out of the bed. I go shower and get 10:00 Wes and David barge into my room. I have Fix You playing from my Ipod.

"Okay Blaine. What is wrong?" He asks

"Nothing." I say putting on my stage face. The one they have read through for so long.

"Really? Then why did you play your guitar until midnight? And why is Fix You playing? You only listen to sad music when something sad happens and you are depressed." David has a smirk on his face.

"I felt like it" I say innocently.

"Fine. I will pretend to believe you. Blaine you have a serious addiction to sad music." Wes says as he picks up my Ipod and scrolls through it. After ten minutes Wes gets fed up.

"Blaine you are going to find a happy song for me, and you are going to play it in front of the Warblers. No if ands or buts." Wes says turning on his heel and walking out the door, David right behind him. I sigh. If Wes says something you just have to do it.I got over to my computer and see if there are any songs out there. I search for love songs and one song sticks out at me. I click on it and listen to it. I look up the guitar part and start to play. I find more and more songs just like the first. Taylor Swift is starting to rub off on me.

* * *

**"**Warbler Blaine are you ready?" Wes asks from the council table. I grab my guitar and walk up to the front.

"Wes gave me the assignment to find a happy song to sing because apparently I am addicted to sad music. So here it goes."I start to play and sing with my all my heart as if Kurt could hear me.

_We were both young when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_**  
**_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._**  
**_See you make your way through the crowd_**  
**_And say, "Hello,"_**  
**_Little did I know...__That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_**  
**_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_**  
**_And I was crying on the staircase_**  
**_Begging you, "Please don't go"_**  
**_And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._**  
**_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._**  
**_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_**  
**_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._**  
**_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_**  
**_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._**  
**_Oh, oh.__'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,_**  
**_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_**  
**_But you were everything to me,_**  
**_I was begging you, "Please don't go"_**  
**_And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._**  
**_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._**  
**_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._**  
**_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._**  
**_This love is difficult but it's real._**  
**_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._**  
**_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".__Oh, oh.__I got tired of waiting_**  
**_Wondering if you were ever coming around._**  
**_My faith in you was fading_**  
**_When I met you on the outskirts of town._**  
**_And I said..._

_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._**  
**_I keep waiting for you but you never come._**  
**_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think._**  
**_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._**  
**_I love you, and that's all I really know._**  
**_I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress_**  
**_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".__Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you_

I got a loud round of applause from the Warblers. I take a bow and go sit back down.

"Thank you Warbler Blaine. That was great. I hope you learned something?" Wes looks down at me.

"Yes Taylor Swift is a great artist." I say and Wes gives me a groan. He hates Taylor Swift. During the whole song his face was as if he was in pain.

"Okay. Moving on to Sectionals-" He starts but my phone rings. Darn, forgot to put it on silent. "May I ask who is calling Warbler Blaine?" He says giving me a glare.

"Kurt." I say happily.

"You may answer it, but it must be on speaker." I do as he says and start the conversation.

"Hey Kurt."

"Guess what?" Kurt sounds anxious. I wonder what happened.

"Hm... what?"

"I got a new pair of jeans, I'm going to Dalton tomorrow, and my dad's wedding was great." He says semi-fast.

"Wait what did you say?"

"My dad's wedding was great."

"Before that."

"I got a new pair of jeans."

"No something about Dalton." I say finding a loophole.

"Yeah. I'm going to Dalton tomorrow." He says and all of the Warblers cheer. "Blaine Anderson, am I on speaker phone!"

"Wes made me do it." I say quickly,**  
**"Who is all in the room?"

"Well... we are in the middle or Warbler meeting."

"Blaine Anderson, why did you listen to Wes?"

"He was going to hit me with his gavel if I didn't." I say quietly so Wes doesn't hear me, but he does."Ow! Wes that hurt!" I say after Wes hits me in the head with his gavel.

"Yeah you get him Wes!" Kurt shouts, I can imagine him jumping up and down.

"Kurt I thought you were on my side!" I say offended.

"Look I have to pack. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Wait!" Wes shouts."

This better be quick."

"You better audition for the Warblers."

"We'll see." He says and then the line goes blank. I look up from the phone at a slow pace with a creepy smile on my face.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Jeff asks with a shaky voice.

"Oh I'm perfectly fine!" I say slightly jumping. I get up from my seat and skip around the room, with weird looks from just about everyone in the room.

**"**Are you sure you are okay. Maybe you should go back to your dorm." Thad says commandingly.

**"**I second that. Jeff, Nick take Blaine back to his dorm." Wes says hitting his gavel on the table. Jeff and Nick take one of my arms and drag me back to my dorm.

"Stay here until Wes comes to get you." Jeff says closing the door behind him. What am I a juvenile runaway. I stay in my room jumping around for at least an hour with my music playing the background. All Taylor Swift. I sing along to the few I know and just let some play.

"You belong with me" I sing at the top of my lungs. While the song is on bridge, my door slams open. Wes is giving me the glare. "Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans-" Wes comes over to me and covers my mouth.

"No more Taylor Swift." He says quietly. I shake my head. "Yes." He says. I dont move. "Now if I move my hand, are you going to sing more Taylor Swift?" He asks. I shake my head. "Good." He says and moves his hand. I start to hum to the music. "Oh my goodness." He turns my Ipod off. I give him the puppy dog eyes.

"That doesn't work on me." He looks at me. "Keep it down. I can hear you through the wall." He says throwing my Ipod on my bed and throwing it on the bed. He storms out of the room. I think of Kurt coming to Dalton. I wonder what room he is going to be in. He should know by now. I decide to text him.

_Hey Kurt, what room are you boarding in?_

**_Room 207. Why? _**

_Just so I know where I am taking your things. By the way your roommate is Jeff. He hasn't had one for a while, so he might be a little ecstatic._

_**That's okay. If he hasn't had one, why don't you have a roommate.?** _

_Oh I do, he just hangs out everywhere else but here._

_**I see. Well I have to get the van loaded up. I'll text you when we leave.** _

_Okay see you tomorrow._

I know how I am going to welcome Kurt. But I am going to need the rest of the Warblers to do it.

* * *

I wake up early and gather all of the Warblers that are going to help me with Kurt's surprise. Around I I get a text from Kurt.

**_Hey Blaine. On my way right now._**

_Can't wait to see you. I have a surprised for you!_

**_It better not be the Warblers waiting to ambush me. _I swear he is telepathic.**

_Just wait..._

Two hours later I get a text from Kurt telling me that he is here. I get the Warblers situated in the closet of Jeff's room and I go out to help Kurt.

When I get outside I see, Rachel, Finn, But, and Kurt. He comes over carrying a box.

"Drop that and I will take away your hair gel and tell Wes to hit you with his gavel 20 times a day." The way he says it, I don't doubt him. I hold on to the box tightly.

Finn just laughs. "What kind of threat is that?"

"A very good one." I say quietly. He just looks at us. Soon we all have our assigned boxes and we head over to Kurt's room. The boys are doing a pretty good job being quiet considering the fact that they are stuffed in a closet. Rachel starts a song and we just all sing along. After we sing Tonight Tonight we have most of the boxes unpacked.

"Hey Kurt! You can put your clothes in the closet." I say as I look at the pile on the bed.

"Yeah I was just about to do that." He says grabbing his pile of shirts. I try to stifle my laughter as he opens the closet. I watch as Thad, Jeff, Nick, David, Wes, and John jump out at Kurt.

"AH!" Kurt screams and gets tackled to the bed. We all end up in a fit of laughter.

"Woah, dudes just came out of the closet." Finn says and we all look at him and laugh even harder. After the five minutes it takes us to calm down we are all red in the face.

"Well since you guys are here you get to help me." Kurt says as he grabs the shirts that we're abandoned on the floor. Rachel decides to start another song. So we let her sing.

_The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was_

The Warblers start a back up beat and the rest of us minus Burt start to sing and dance around the room.

_So close yet so far_  
_Haven't I passed the test_  
_When will you realize_  
_Baby, I'm not like the rest_

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to waste_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_On Sunday you went home alone_  
_There were tears in your eyes_  
_I called your cell phone, my love_  
_But you did not reply_

_The world is ours if we want it_  
_We can take it if you just take my hand_  
_There's no turning back now_  
_Baby, try to understand_

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to waste_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_When your lips are on my lips_  
_And our hearts beat as one_  
_But you slip out of my fingertips_  
_Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh_

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to waste_  
_So let me give your heart a break_  
_(Let me give your heart a break)_

_'Cause you've been hurt before_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise_  
_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break)_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_The day I first met you_  
_You told me you'd never fall in love_

We finish around five and Burt takes out for food. We go out for pizza and just laugh and have a good time. When we get back to Dalton, we leave Kurt to be with his family. After he hugs Rachel, I can see tears slip out of his eyes. It hurts me to see him cry.

I go back back into my dorm and look through my songs. One song starts to play and it fits perfectly. I grab my guitar and start to play. But of course I have to change the name.

_Kurt looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Kurt talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_  
_And I can't even see anyone when he's with me_  
_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_  
_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

I let the tears fall as I sing with emotion.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Kurt walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_  
_And there he goes, so perfectly,_  
_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_  
_She better hold him tight, give him all her love_  
_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_  
_I'll put his picture down and maybe_  
_Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_  
_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_  
_And he's all that I need to fall into._

_Kurt looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

* * *

**A/N: Okay I just had to end it here. Its too perfect. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. I laughed for like five minutes while writing it (I'm really tired) so enjoy. Tell me your thoughts.**

**Stay Strong; Stay Beautiful; Stay amazing**


	7. Breaking Down

Trying my best  
To hold on  
But I just need to break down  
But I have for too long  
Trying my best  
Not to cry  
But I need someone to hold me  
Or I could just fly  
I want to be loved  
I want to be wanted  
I want to be needed  
I don't want to be haunted  
Trying my best  
To hold on  
But it seems so hard  
I should be gone

* * *

I decide to meet Kurt at his room for his first day. I go to his dorm and meet him and knock on the door.

"Good morning."I say with a little bounce in my step.

"Good morning.

"You know, blazers suit you. You should wear them more often."

"Do I have a choice?" He remarks.

"Point taken. Now let's go to the cafeteria. I'm hungry."

"You are starting to sound like Finn." He says with a sign

"Is that an insult?" I asks sounding offended.

"Maybe.." He says stepping in front of me and walks into the cafeteria.

"Hey I get to go first." I step in front of him. I grab a plate full of pancakes, bacon, toast, and sausage. He grabs a bowl of fruit and a glass of apple juice.

"I take that back, you are like Finn." He says as we sit down by the Warblers.  
"Aw..." I say making a puppy dog face. I look into his beautiful eyes and almost fall apart. The eyes that might not love me back.

"Don't aw... the truth." He says and the talk moves to Sectionals

"Kurt, when are you going to audition?" Wes shouts down the table.

"One Wes no need to shout, you are two spots away from me, and whenever you want me to. I guess."

"Okay after breakfast." He says as he hits his gavel on the table. Wes loves his gavel. I have a myth that he keeps it in a secret pocket in his blazer

"Wait I didn't mean that soon.".

"Kurt, the gavel has been hit, it's too late to change your mind." He says seriously.

"Fine, then I am going to warm up." He says and leave the room.

"Way to go Wes, now I don't get to talk to him." I pout and the look on his face is great.

After we finish eating we file into the choir room before class starts.

"Welcome Warblers. Today we have Kurt Hummel auditioning. When you are ready." When I hear the opening notes of Mine play I start to get a little jumpy. Who is he singing too. I wish it was me.

He starts off soft for the first verse.

_You were in college working part time waitin' tables_  
_Left a small town, never looked back_  
_I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'_  
_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say "Can you believe it?_  
_As we're lying on the couch?"_  
_The moment I can see it._  
_Yes, yes, I can see it now._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time._  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

Soon he is dancing around the room along with other Warblers. Oh, he looks beautiful. They way he just gets natural and sings.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,_  
_And there's a drawer of my things at your place._  
_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,_  
_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._

_But we got bills to pay,_  
_We got nothing figured out,_  
_When it was hard to take,_  
_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

He sits on the armrest of the chair I am sitting on. I decide I am going to help him with this, and maybe get him to love me too.

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_  
_You saw me start to believe for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

He jumps down and walks away. I follow him and play the part of the boy.

Oh, oh, oh

_And I remember that fight_  
_Two-thirty AM_  
_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_  
_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

I grab his and and look into his eyes and mouth as he sings.

_Braced myself for the "Goodbye"_  
_'cause that's all I've ever known_  
_Then you took me by surprise_  
_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

He walks away and I just stand there as he finishes the song.

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water_  
_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_  
_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_  
_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_Hold on, make it last_

_Hold on, never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Do you believe it?_

_Gonna make it now._

_I can see it,_

_I can see it now._

He does beautiful, just as I always known he would have.

We vote him in and then I leave the choir room before someone sees my tears. It hurts to know that I can't love him.

I sit quietly in each class and do all my work. Its hard for me to concentrate with my mind somewhere else. Each class I think more and more about Kurt. He is never in my classes, but he is in my heart. I am not going to be good enough for him. I just sit and look dully at the board in everyone.

* * *

At lunch I go straight to the choir room. I have one song that I have been dying to try out. I sit down at the piano and start to play.

_If the heart is always searching,_  
_Can you ever find a home?_  
_I've been looking for that someone,_  
_I'll never make it on my own_  
_Dreams can't take the place of loving you,_  
_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_And tell me that you love me._  
_Everything's alright,_  
_When you're right here by my side._  
_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_I catch a glimpse of heaven._  
_I find my paradise,_  
_When you look me in the eyes._

I hold back my tears. Come on Blaine, big boys don't cry.

_How long will I be waiting_  
_To be with you again?_  
_Gonna tell you that I love you,_  
_In the best way that I can._  
_I can't take a day without you here,_  
_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_And tell me that you love me._  
_Everything's alright,_  
_When you're right here by my side._  
_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_I catch a glimpse of heaven._  
_I find my paradise,_  
_When you look me in the eyes._

_More and more I start to realize,_  
_I can reach my tomorrow,_  
_I can hold my head up high,_  
_And it's all because you're by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_And tell me that you love me._  
_Everything's alright,_  
_When you're right here by my side._  
_When I hold you in my arms,_  
_I know that it's forever._  
_I just gotta let you know,_  
_I never wanna let you go._

_When you look me in the eyes._  
_And tell me that you love me._  
_Everything's alright,_  
_When you're right here by my side._  
_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_I catch a glimpse of heaven._  
_I find my paradise,_  
_When you look me in the eyes._  
_Oh_

I hear the door open and I wipe my eyes. But its just Wes and David. I try to hide my tears but it just gets harder and harder.

"Blaine!" Wes shouts as looks and the tears that slide down my face. He leans over and gives me a hug. "However much I am against you singing sad songs, that one was beautiful. You have to tell Kurt."

"I can't Wes. He doesn't need a boyfriend, he just needs a friend." I say wiping my eyes off again.

"Blaine Anderson! Kurt likes you back. Its all in the way he looks at you. And if you don't get a move on soon, you are going to miss your chance. He is not going to wait around forever." David leans over to pat me on the back.

"I'll tell him before Regionals." I say and Wes looks at me.

"Is there a reason why?"

"Because I can't tell him now, because then he would be all uncomfortable because a person like me, likes a person as perfect as he is, and it would mess everything up for Sectionals." I say trying to put it off farther and farther away.

"What do you mean a person like you?" Wes looks at me.

"I am a broken person. I cry at everything and I can't even hold myself together when I sing a sad song. Look at me, I am not good enough for him."

"Blaine Anderson you know that is not true. You are not a broken person. You are a person who has been dealt a crappy set of cards, yet you are still here amazing as you always have been."

"I have never been amazing." I say in protest.

"You have been, it has just been hidden underneath all of the hate that has been thrown at you. You were like a mirror that was broken and then you came to Dalton and we helped glue you back together, now we get to see the real you with the little scars left over." Wes concludes his speech and it just brings me into more tears. These are my real friends. I lean on his shoulder and cry. He just pats me on the back. David comes on my other side and pats my back to the same rhythm.

* * *

I must have cried myself to sleep because when I wake up, I am lying in my bed with my roommate looking over at me.

"Morning Sleepin' Beauty." Eric says looking at me while he works on his homework.

"Not to sound rude, but don't you usually work in Steven's room?" I question. He and Steven are like Wes and David, attached at the hip.

"We got in an argument. Oh here's your work for the classes you missed." He says handing me a rather large stack of papers. Crap I missed the last half of the day.

"Don't worry." Eric says reading my look. "Wes explained what happened to your teachers." Thank you Wes. I make myself a mental note to personally thank him later. I climb out of bed and grab a fresh uniform.

"I'm going to change." I say and Eric just nods his head. I change quickly and apply more gel to my hair before Warblers practice. I make my bed neatly and then sit on top of it. I grab my school bag and start on the make-up work. "So we haven't really talked in a while." I say starting on my math work.

"I've just had a lot going on." Eric says writing down more to his essay.

"What happened between you and Steven?" I wonder. Those two never argue.

"We just got in a disagreement over who gets to choose what we do on Friday. And it just escalated quickly." Wow. That was something stupid to fight over. I decide to change the subject.

"Have you finished Harry Potter yet?"

"Not yet. I'm on the 5th one right now."

"Really! What part?"

"Um.. Harry and Hermione are in the forest with Grawp." That wasn't the best part the book gets way better. But I'm not going to tell him that.

"So have you decided what house you want to be in?"

"I would think of myself as a Slytherin. I want to get my way and I will do whatever it takes." He isn't wrong.

"I'm a Gryffindor, where they dwell brave at heart." I say sitting a little bit taller.

"Whatever floats your boat." He says turning to look at me. I pick up one of my pillows and throw it at him. "What was that for?" He asks pretending to be offended.

"For being mean." I say making the puppy dog face.

"Really the puppy dog face Blaine. What are you five?"

"Nope." I say dodging the pillow as it comes flying back at my face. I quickly pick up more ammo and start throwing pillow after pillow at Eric. He dives for his bed and does the same. Soon we have a pillow fight.

Five minutes into out pillow fight, Wes and David come in. Wes joins me on my bed, and David joins Eric. They start throwing pillows. I look at Wes and get a face full of pillow.

"David!" I yell and start attacking him. He does the same. I land a pillow in his face and soon we are just all having too much fun.

Five more minutes Nick, Jeff, Kurt and Thad all walk in. Nick and Jeff join me and Wes. Kurt and Thad join David and Eric. Soon we are switching off who is under my bed and who is throwing the pillows. I was hiding under the bed with Jeff while Nick and Wes attack the other two with pillows. We hold a small conversation with Kurt and Thad.

"One question. How?" Kurt starts.

"Well I threw a pillow at Eric for being mean. Then we got in a pillow fight, then Wes and David walked in, then you guys walked in." I say giving him the small explanation.

"And why was he being mean?"

"He said I wasn't a Gryffindor." I say with a small puppy dog face.

"You are a Gryffindor. Besides better Gryffindor than Hufflepuff." Kurt says.

"What's wrong with Hufflepuff?" Thad asks.

"Hufflepuff is like the nobody house." Kurt says waving his had as if dismissing the conversation.

"That's not true. Hufflepuffs are true and loyal. Also Tonks and Cedric both come from the house." I say bringing it back up.

"What are you guys talking about!" Thad shouts.

"Yes but what other great wizards came from Hufflepuff?" Kurt asks ignoring Thad completely.

"What do you mean by great?" I question his theory.

"Did something memorable, went on to do great things." HE clarifies. I open my mouth to anwser when Wes shouts,

"Blaine, Jeff switch." I sigh and climb out from under the bed. We get on eminute to grab al lthe pillows we can. We split and gather pillows. I bend over to pick up a pillow and see go for the same one.

"You have it." We say at the same time.

"Take it Kurt." I say being the gentleman. He picks up the pillow.

"Um thanks." He says. I make to reply when the timer goes off. We get ready to throw. I aim for Thad because I can't hurt Kurt. I pick up a pillow that fel off the bed and when I resurface I meet a pillow. I here Kurt laugh as the pillow meets my face.

"Okay while that was fun we are going to be late for Warblers if we don't get a move on." Wes says climbing out from under the bed straightening his blazer. I start to pick up the pillows and everyone follows my lead. Soon the room is back to its beauty.

We walk into the Warblers five minutes late. The look on everyone's face if priceless. No one is ever late. Especially all three council men. We all act as if nothing is going on, and everyone lets it go.

"Okay. Sectionals. We need to prepare our set list. Solo auditions Kurt would you like to start." Kurt nods and gets up. The music starts and I place the song as Defying Gravity. I start to get scared. There's a high F in here. What if he doesn't hit it.

As the song progresses I see he was meant to sing it. As the high F approaches, I hold my breath. But he hits it flawlessly. We all have our mouths haning open. As the songs comes to a clse, we are speechless.

Jeff and Nick audition but they don't even draw close to Kurt's greatness. I stay in the room as the council decides who gets the solo.

"Kurt." Thad says as soon as the door closes.

"No." Wes says and I look at him shocked.

"What!" Thad almost screams.

"Kurt was great, but he can't sing the song I have picked out." Wesley what is wrong with you. Kurt was amazing. Change the song if you have too. Its as if Thad was reading my mind.

"Then change the song!"

"If I may," David starts, "Kurt was amazing, but I think he should be our secret weapon at Regionals. We all know that Blaine can take Sectionals. But at Regionals we release our secret weapon." I think about what he said, and I have to agree.

"Sound good to me." Wes says.

"Agreed." Thad says with slight disappointment.

"Move Jeff and Nick onto the next round." Wes says point at me. I do as I am told, and go break the news to Kurt.

I feel terrible. Telling Kurt he didn't get the one thing he wanted. Well I didn't get what I wanted either.

* * *

"You ready for crazy Warbler practice?" I ask Kurt Friday morning. Wes has demanded that we meat at Second hour to go ovet the set list, again.

"Not even close." Kurt says as the bell rings. I head to history while he goes to French

As soon as the class is over I go to the choir room. As soon as we are all in there, we go to the auditorium.

"Sectionals. We are going to win!" Wes says pacing the stage with his hand behind his back. "We have the best members ever." He turns to face us. "Start from the top." And we start harmonizing and I sing my heart out.

As soon as the song finish, Wes steps down.

"Okay that was an 8, we need a 10." He starts but,

"If I may." Kurt asks. Wes nods at him to continue. "The New Directions are great. But if I am correct Rachel and Finn are taking lead. They are amazing. The only thing we can use to beat the is if we have lots of energy and are in-sync." He concludes and Wes takes those words to heart. Because the rest of the day is terrible. By the end of practice we all just go to bed.

* * *

The next morning I wake up to Wes pounding on my door. "Anderson! Sharp! Up now" He shouts then moves on. I share a look with Eric and we get ready.

Half an hour later we are on the bus. We use these precious hours to get more sleep. Wes wakes us up as we pull into the parking lot. We get off the bus and go to the green room.

I look over to see Kurt with a brunette girl at the candy counter. I take my best guess and assume she is with the New Directions. I see how happy he looks. I wish I could bring him that happiness. I look at my watch, if we don't go now Wes will kill us.

"Kurt its time to go." I say patting him on the shoulder. He looks up at me then back at the girl.

"Bye Rachel." He says and we walk together.

"So that is the famous Rachel Berry." I say.

"The one and only." He says and we walk into the green room. Wes ushers us onto the stage and the curtain goes up.

After we find out it was a tie, we are shocked. At least Kurt is happy.

"To the Lima Bean!" Jeff shouts and we all agree.

When we sit down, New Directions come in and we all put tables together.

"Blaine. That was an amazing solo." Rachel sits by me. "I could be a great duet partner." She says with a wink.

"Umm thanks." I say and take a sip of coffee.

We spend two hours talking about everything and nothing.

We get out to the parking lot and I notcie Kurt starts to shiver. I take my coat off and put it on him.

"Thank. But what about you?" He looks up at me.

"Don't worry about me." I say, but in reality I am freezing. As soon as we are on the bus, we agree a victory number is in order. We all agree on Our Time Now by the Plain White T's. The back beat starts and I sing:

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_There will be no rules tonight_  
_If there were we'd break 'em_  
_Nothing's gonna stop us now_  
_Let's get down to it_  
_Nervous hands and anxious smiles_  
_I can feel you breathing_  
_This is right where we belong_  
_Turn up the music_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

I motion for Kurt to take the next part.

_This is the dance for all the lovers_  
_Takin' a chance for one another_  
_Finally it's our time now_  
_These are the times that we'll remember_  
_Breaking the city's heart together_  
_Finally it's our time now_  
_It's our time now_

We sing in perfect harmony.

_This is more than just romance_  
_It's an endless summer_  
_I can feel the butterflies, leading me through it_  
_Take my heart, I'll take your hand_  
_As we're falling under_  
_This is an addiction girl_  
_Let's give in to it_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

Nick and Jeff take the next part.

_This is the dance for all the lovers_  
_Takin' a chance for one another_  
_Finally it's our time now_  
_These are the times that we'll remember_  
_Breaking the city's heart together_  
_Finally it's our time now_  
_It's our time now_

Kurt and I join in for the next part of the song.

_Oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Now_  
_It's a dance_  
_Get up_  
_Come on brothers_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh_

Kurt and Jeff sing the first part of the chorus.

_This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
_

I sing with Nick the last half.

_These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh_

We all four sing the last line together. _  
_

_Finally it's our time now_

We all cheer and high five as the bus pulls into Dalton.

**A/N: Boy this took a lot of time to write. But I think its okay. Boy a lot happned in this chapter. Let me know what you though! **

**That Glee last night was just awesome. I was just like BURT! and then the one like that broke my heart was **

"**Who's Blaine." Hurt me so much. **

**Also I would like to raise my wand to those in Connecticut. (I know that this is Glee but I am a major Potterhead too.) **

**Stay Amazing; Stay Beautiful; and Stay Strong**


	8. The Mess I Made

Think into the past

As the days go by

Think into the time

When I was in the sky

Now I'm down here

On the ground

I was a shining star

Now I'm missing a piece

One I will find one day

Someone to help me

Its all coming back

I don't want to go to the past

I want to move on to the future

I want to be happy

I was in the sky

Now i'm on the ground

* * *

I wake up on a Saturday morning with the sun shining through my window. I roll over to see that it is nine. I sign and get up. I think of hanging out with Kurt, but then I remember that he is gone for the weekend. I roll a little farther to the left and end up on the floor with a loud thud. I get up and go to my closet. The Warblers always wear their uniforms the weekend after a competition. When I shower and get dressed, I decide to go to the mall. Kurt won't mind if I go without him. I go into the GAP. I could use some new sunglasses. I try on some pink ones.

"Those look nice. Thinking of getting them?" A voice says behind me. I turn around to a boy with a bad haircut, but besides that he looks fine.

"Maybe." I say looking down.

"Well if not put them back and lets go get some coffee." Coffee sounds nice. I think. I put the sunglasses back.

"Okay." We go over to the foodcourt and we get our coffee.

"I'm Jeremiah by the way." He says holding out his hand.

"Blaine." I shake his hand.

"I take it you go to Dalton." He says pointing at my blazer.

"Yeah its pretty nice." I say. We don't really talk much after that.

"Mind if I get your number?" He asks. I weigh the options and hand him my phone. He types it in and hands it back.

"Thanks. I gotta get back to work. Nice meeting you Blaine." He says and walks away. Okay he is definitely gay. Maybe if I can't have Kurt I'll go after this.

I go back to Dalton and decide to try out a happy song for a change. I scroll through my song library and decide to try one out.

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_wake me up when September ends_

_like my father's come to pass_

_seven years has gone so fast_

_wake me up when September ends_

_here comes the rain again_

_falling from the stars_

_drenched in my pain again_

_becoming who we are_

_as my memory rests_

_but never forgets what I lost_

_wake me up when September ends_

_summer has come and passed_

_the innocent can never last_

_wake me up when September ends_

_ring out the bells again_

_like we did when spring began_

_wake me up when September ends_

_here comes the rain again_

_falling from the stars_

_drenched in my pain again_

_becoming who we are_

_as my memory rests_

_but never forgets what I lost_

_wake me up when September ends_

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_wake me up when September ends_

_like my father's come to pass_

_twenty years has gone so fast_

_wake me up when September ends_

_wake me up when September ends_

_wake me up when September ends_

I dance around the room as I sing the songs. I jump on the furniture and just let myself flow. It feels good to just dance around. I decide to spend the rest of the day just singing music and dancing around.

Hours later I look at the clock to see that it is 9. Wow I have been singing for almost 6 hours. l head to bed and count down until Kurt will be back tomorrow.

I can't get to sleep. I decide to just read. I pick up my Harry Potter book. I read and finish the 1st book. When I look at the time I sigh and start the second one. I don't get to sleep until 6 in the morning.

I wake up at 3. Kurt is going to be here in two hours. I decide to clean up my dorm a little. Okay its super messy. I turn on my music and start to clean. I pick up banana peels off the floor and half finished pizza. I sing along to the music.

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_'Cause they'd fill the open air_

_And leave tear drops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude but I would just stand and_

_Stare_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lightning bugs_

_As they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head_

_A sock hop beneath my bed_

_The disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_(Thread, thread...)_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_(When I fall asleep)_

_Leave my door open just a crack_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_'Cause I feel like such an insomniac_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_Why do I tire of counting sheep?_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

_(Ha-ha)_

_To ten million fireflies_

_I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

_(Said farewell)_

_But I'll know where several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre_

_'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

_(Jar, jar, jar...)_

_I'd like to make myself believe _

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_(When I fall asleep)_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

I hear applause at the door and turn around to see, Jeff and Nick standing there.

"Thank you. Thank you." I say bowing.

"What is this Nick? Is Blaine cleaning?" He mocks.

"Very very funny." I say and turn around to pick up the rest of the trash. "You know you could help." I say and they just come in to sit on my bed.

"What is this, Blaine cleaning?" I hear ten minutes later.

"Really Wes. Really." I say turning around to see Wes and David at my door.

"Just hurry up Anderson. I want to go get dinner." He says and I look at the clock, its almost 5.

"I wonder where Kurt is?" I say aloud.

"He will probably meet us in the cafeteria." Jeff says reassuringly. We all just nod and head down to the court yard. We were halfway to the cafeteria when we hear a shout.

"Put me down!" That sounded like Kurt. We all turn around and I see Dave Karofsky hitting Kurt in the stomach. I run like crazy and the other follow. But we are too late. The rest seems like it all happens in slow motion.

Kurt getting put in the back of the car. The Wes and David grabbing the end of my blazer to hold me back. After five minutes of trying to run I just sit on the ground and cry. What is going to happen to him. The one boy I loved, gone. The others call other Warblers. Soon there is a circle around me. Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David all bend down to comfort me. We stay this way for a good twenty minutes.

"Miss me?" I hear someone ask. I turn around to see...

"Kurt!" I yell and jump up and hug him. "What just happened?"

"Well Karofsky wanted to talk to me, so we went to the park, and we talked." I almost sigh in relief.

"Nothing bad happened."

"Nothing bad happened." He confirms.

"So Kurt, how was it being back home." Wes asked changing the subject.

"I went shopping with the girls. Then just stayed at home. It was pretty nice."

We grab our dinner and sit down. I watch as Kurt eats his salad and laughs as if the past hour never happened. That just gives me all the more reason to love him.

After dinner I go back to my dorm and perfect the song I want to play for Kurt. ;

"I wanna wrap you up wanna kiss your lips, I wanna make you feel wanted." I sing as I strum my guitar. I hear my door open and look up to see Wes and David standing at my door.

"Still going on with that song?" They ask.

"Yes. Why?"

"Because we are here on behalf of one Kurt Hummel to invite you to a party tonight at Ms. Rachel Berry's." Wes says formerly.

"Should I go?"

"Of course. But don't wear that." David says looking me up and down in my Dalton uniform.

"I should change. You need to leave though." I go to my closet and pull the clothes out.

* * *

I get back to Dalton Sunday night and replay the events that just happened. I was drunk at a party and woke up in Kurt's bed. I got to coffee with Kurt and get a call from Rachel. She asked me out. If I couldn't have Kurt, maybe I could try for someone else. I mean when we kissed it felt good. Maybe I'm bi.

* * *

"I'd say bye, but I wouldn't want to make you angry." I say storming out of the coffee shop. What did he care, he doesn't like me so why is he all suddenly, you're gay Blaine. I couldn't stand it. I didn't even know what I was saying, I just went into defense mode and started talking.

I was sitting in the commons with Nick and Jeff. Jeff was telling a funny joke and I couldn't stop laughing. But that's when the worst thing happened.

"Blaine Anderson!" Wes shouts and I turn around. There he stands with his gavel raised ready to hit. I take cover. But it doesn't work. He hits me in every available spot. "What is wrong with you? I thought you liked Kurt!" He yelled in between hits.

"I do!" I shout as he aims at my head. I am going to be sore tomorrow.

"Well then why did you do that?" What was he talking about!

"Do what?"

"Really Anderson. You compared him to Karofsky!" He shouts and attacks me again.

"Oh crap." I mutter.

"Yeah oh crap. Kurt is sitting in his room non-stop crying. He thinks you hate him."

I just let Wes hit me. I deserve it. I take a breath

"I'm going to my dorm." I say and Wes tries to say something but I just walk away. I turn on my Ipod and look through my music. One song in particular sitcks out. The Mess I Made. I play it and sing along.

_Should've kissed you there_  
_I should've held your face_  
_I should've watched those eyes_  
_Instead of run in place_  
_I should've called you out_  
_I should've said your name_  
_I should've turned around_  
_I should've looked again_

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made_  
_I 'm staring at the mess I made_  
_I 'm staring at the mess I made_  
_As you turn, you take your heart and walk away_

_Should've held my ground_  
_I could've been redeemed_  
_For every second chance_  
_That changed its mind on me_  
_I should've spoken up_  
_I should've proudly claimed_  
_That oh my head's to blame_  
_For all my heart's mistakes_

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made_  
_I 'm staring at the mess I made_  
_I 'm staring at the mess I made_  
_As you turn, you take your heart and walk away_

_And it's you, and it's you_  
_And it's you, and it's you_  
_And it's falling down, as you walk away_  
_And it's on me now, as you go_

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made_  
_I 'm staring at the mess I made_  
_I 'm staring at the mess I made_  
_As you turn, you take your heart and walk away_

_And it's falling down, as you walk away_  
_And it's on me now, as you go_

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made_  
_I 'm staring at the mess I made_  
_I 'm staring at the mess I made_  
_As you turn, you take your heart and walk away _

I turn my head at the wrong moment. There in my doorway is the one person I was singing about. Kurt.

"Kurt." I say. He looks at me.

"That was beautiful." He says.

"Look I am super sorry. I don't know what I was saying. I was just going into defense mode. I didn't know what i said until Wes told me. I know you are never going to forgive me. But know that song was all for you. And I am super super sorry. I won't go on that date with Rachel if that is what it will take for you to forgive me-" I stop mid sentence as Kurt puts his hand over my mouth.

"Blaine. Go on that date, have fun on that date, and tell me about it when you get back." He says then walks away.

My date with Rachel was the absolute worst. She did nothing but talk about herself. I honestly didn't know what I was getting myself into. In Warbler meeting we were talking about doing another impromptu performance. But the song was terrible.

"What about Tonight Tonight?" I ask. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Okay. Who is singing lead?" Thad asks and all hands point to me.

"What!?" I ask. Usually everyone wants a solo.

"We think you could handle the song best." Nick explains. Everyone mumbles in agreement and we schedule the performance for a week from now.

* * *

So the next Tuesday I find myself standing in the Senior commons surrounded by the rest of the Warblers. They start the back beat and I start to sing.

_It's been a really really messed up week_

_Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter_

_And my girlfriend went and cheated on me_

_She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her_

I dance around and bang my fists on the table to the beat.

_La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la_

I jump onto the table and start to dance.

_We're going at it tonight tonight_

_There's a party on the rooftop top of the world_

_Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_

_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_

_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_I woke up with a strange tattoo_

_Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket_

_And it kinda looks just like you_

_Mixed with Zach Galifianakis_

I grab the nearest Warbler, which happens to be Kurt and we do a very very fast ballroom dance. The Warblers follow suit and we are all quickly dancing, amazingly no one crashes.

_La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la_

I let Kurt go and dance around some more. Including jumping on the couches.

_We're going at it tonight tonight_

_There's a party on the rooftop top of the world_

_Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_

_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_

_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_You got me singing like_

_Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh_

I bang my fists again with some help from the rest of the Warblers.

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_

_Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down_

_It's my party dance if I want to_

_We can get crazy let it all out_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_

_Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down_

_It's my party dance if I want to_

_We can get crazy let it all out_

Jeff takes a dance solo for the next few verses which includes back flips, and very complicated steps I could never replicate. With some great cheers from the crowd.

_It's you and me and were runnin this town_

_And it's me and you and we're shakin the ground_

_And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show_

_Everybody_

_Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals_

_Woah, let me hear you now, ohh_

_Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world_

_Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_

_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_

_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_Just singing like_

_Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people_

_Woah, all you singletons, ohh (even the white kids)_

The rest of the student body joins us in dancing around, and soon it turns into a dance party.

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_

_Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down_

_It's my party dance if I want to_

_We can get crazy let it all out_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_

_Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down_

_It's my party dance if I want to_

_We can get crazy let it all out_

At the final note of the song, we get a full round of shouts. And honestly I got to dance with Kurt, that was what made it all worth it.

* * *

**A/N: Woah. That was a fun chapter to write. I loved writing the last song. Anyway so I am not sure when I will update next, but I will. But guess what I got my sisters? **

**Are you guessing...**

**Still guessing... **

**Okay I give in...**

**I got them Dalton Academy Blazers! **

**Anyway in case I don't update anytime soon. Merry Christmas Happy New Year, Happy Holidays. **

**Stay Amazing; Stay Beautiful; Stay Strong**


	9. And Then Some

**Okay so we are going to pretend here for a minute. Thanks to a certain reviewer I noticed that I have made a mistake. So we are going to pretend that Blame it on the Alcohol comes before Silly Love Songs here. I would again like to apologize for any confusion. So now here is Silly Love Songs.**

**By the way words written like _This _are directly from Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. I sadly do not own Harry Potter or Glee. So bear with me.**

* * *

What am I doing

I might be crazy

But I might be right**  
**

If I can't have the one **  
**

Why not try for someone else**  
**

But it just seems wrong **  
**

What am I doing **  
**

I might be crazy **  
**

I might be insane**  
**

but its too late to back out **  
**

Too late to change**  
**

So I cross my fingers**  
**

And hope no one gets hurt**  
**

Except for me

* * *

What was I doing? I was standing in the GAP getting ready to sing, when the reality hits me. I am about to sing to someone I can't fully love. I will hurt him. But its too late to back out. I just have to cross my fingers and hope I am the only one that gets hurt. Kurt comes up behind me and pushes me forward.

"Come on, you're amazing." He says and the Warblers start the backup beat. I go with my gut and start to sing. I put on my show face and start to dance around.

"Was it too much? It was too much?" I ask Kurt as we sit outside in the freezing cold. But right then Jeremiah comes out.

"What was that? I just got fired." He lets me down and walks away. I pretend to act heartbroken, but I am slightly happy. But I think I hurt Kurt too.

"Come on Blaine let's go get some coffee." Kurt says and drives us to the Lima Bean

"I can't believe that I made that much of a fool myself. I've never made that big of a fool of myself. And that's saying something. I've preformed at theme parks."

"Look Blaine, can I be completely honest with you."

"Of course.""I thought that the guy you wanted to ask out on Valentines Day was me." He says and I almost jump. But I can't do this. I can't hurt him.

"Wow. Am I really that clueless. Look Kurt, I am not that good at romance. I don't want to ruin what we have." He gives me a look.

"I know what we can do for Valentines Day."

Next thing I know, we are dancing at Breadsix. This is why I love Kurt, he always has these ideas that make everyone smile. As we dance I see Kurt smile and motion to the girls. He misses them.

I want to make him happy. And I have an idea. Before we leave I pull over Rachel and Mercedes. "Um. hi Blaine." Rachel says.

"Look I need your help. You and all of the New Directions girls."

"What do you need?" Rachel says stepping closer. She must want to date me still.

"Meet me at Dalton tomorrow afternoon. Pick out a song to sing. I will have the Warblers do the same. I think Kurt is still not used to Dalton and I want to make him smile."

"That sounds, like a really good idea." Mercades says looking me up and down.

"We will be there." Rachel says and then walks over to the glee girls. The next day I find myself waiting for the New Directions girls. I see a few cars pull up and a group of girls climb out. There they are.

"Blaine!" Rachel yells and they all run over.

"Okay we better hurry. Kurt is going to be there soon." I say and they all follow me through twists and turns.

"Are we in Hogwarts?" I hear Britanny ask.

"No Britt." Santana sighs.

"Okay just go on in." I point into the commons and they all take a seat. Santana sitting in between Thad and Wes. Both look at her. Kurt walks in and gasps.

"Girls? Girls!" He yells and runs over to hug each and every one of them. "What are you doing here?" At that cue, the music starts and Rachel starts to sing.

_I can almost see it._

_That dream I'm dreaming, but_

_There's a voice inside my head saying_

_You'll never reach it_

Quinn takes over the next part and I have to admit, her voice sounds nice.

_Every step I'm takin'_

_Every move I make_

_Feels lost with no direction,_

Santana takes the next few lines, eyes following her all around the room.

_My faith is shakin'_

_But I, I gotta keep tryin'_

_Gotta keep my head held high_

All the girls come together for the chorus.

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_

_It's the climb_

Mercades takes the next part.

_The struggles I'm facing_

_The chances I'm taking_

_Sometimes might knock me down, but_

_No I'm not breaking_

Britanny takes over and she is adorable.

_I may not know it, but_

_These are the moments that_

_I'm gonna remember most, yeah_

Tina takes the next lines

_Just gotta keep goin',_

_And I, I gotta be strong_

_Just keep pushing on, 'cause_

The girls come together to finish the song.

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_

_It's the climb_

_Yeah_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Somebody's gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_

_It's the climb_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Keep on movin'_

_Keep climbin'_

_Keep the faith baby_

_It's all about, it's all about_

_The climb_

_Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa_

Kurt looks like he's about to cry. He goes over and hugs each of the girls and sits down with them. That's when the Warblers start the next song. I take the lead.

_I've been wasting my time_**  
**_I've been losing my mind_**  
**_I've been running races_**  
**_Still don't know what I've been chasing_**  
**_But my eyes still can see_**  
**_Bluer skies that wait for me_**  
**_And I'm on my way_**  
**

_Time for me to fly_**  
**_Time for me to soar_**  
**_Time for me to open up my heart and knock on heavens door_**  
**_Time for me to live_**  
**_It's time for me to sing_**  
**_Time for me to lay down all my worries and I'll spread my wings_**  
**_Time for me to fly_**  
**

_The earth can be a heavy ride_**  
**_When the clouds are in your eyes_**  
**_But I feel a calling_**  
**_I will rise, I won't be falling_**  
**_And I'll escape the gravity_**  
**_And I'll reach my destiny_**  
**_And I'll fly away_**  
**

_Time for me to fly_**  
**_The gates of heaven will open wide_**  
**_I will be_**  
**_I will rise_**  
**_There won't be compromise_**  
**_As I take to the open skies_**  
**_1, 2, 3, 4_**  
**

_(I'm gunna fly)_**  
**

_I will fly away_**  
**

_I will fly away_**  
**

_I will fly away_**  
**

_(You know I'm gunna fly away, yeah)_

_I will fly away_

_I will fly away (I'm gunna fly away)_**  
**

_I will fly away_

Kurt starts to cry, and so do I. I walk away and just go to my dorm. I decide to just read a book. I pick up my Half-Blood Prince and start to read. I hear a knock on my door. I look to see Kurt standing there. **  
**  
"Hey Blaine.

"**"**You can come in." I say and he walks in and stands by my bed.

**"**What are you reading?"

**"**Harry Potter." I say and go back to my book.

**"**Which one?"

**"**The sixth one." I say and he looks at the cover.

**"**My favorite."

**"**Want me to read it to you?" I ask and he sits on the floor nodding his head. "Is there a certain spot you want to start or just from where I am?" I ask.

**"**Just where you are." He says and I look at my book. I take a breath and read,

**"**_**Don't be stupid." said Harry, "you don't need to try out, I've watched you play for five years..." **_

**"**_**You mustn't start off like that," she said warningly. "For all you know, there's someone much better than me out there. Good teams have been ruined before now because Captains just kept playing the old faces, or letting in their friends..."**_

**"**I always liked Katie. She is my favorite." Kurt buts in.

**"**Really I always liked Luna." We talk about characters and then go back into the book.

We read for a few more hours with comments from Kurt. And I must admit its pretty fun. I get into the Quidditch match when Wes and David come in.

**"**What going on in here?" Wes asks.

**"**Harry Potter reading time." I answer and look back at the book.

**"**Yay!" David shouts and they sit on the floor next to Kurt.

**"**Continue." Wes says and I sigh and look at the book.

**"**_**Ginny, where are you going?" yelled Harry, who had found himself trapped in the midst of a mass midair hug with the rest of the team, but Ginny sped right on past them until, with an almighty crash she collided with the commentator's podium. As the crowd shrieked and laughed, the Gryffindor team landed beside the wreckage of wood under which Zacharias was feebly stirring: Harry heard Ginny saying blithely to an irate Professor McGonagall, "Forgot to break Proffesor, sorry."**_

_**Laughing, Harry broke free of the rest of the team and hugged Ginny, but let go very quickly. Avoiding her gaze, he clapped a cheering Ron on the back instead as, all enmity forgotten, the Gryffindor team left the pitch arm in arm, punching the air and waving to their supporters. **_

**"**I always liked this part." Wes says. I look at him and he just smiles. I honestly feel like Harry, you're in love with someone, but scared to jump into that love.

We read for forty-five more minutes, when Nick and Jeff come in.

**"**Is that Harry Potter?" And before anyone answers they are on the floor. I sigh and read some more.

**"**_**I can't stop thinking about her!" said Ron hoarsely. **__**Harry gaped at him. He had not expected this and was not sure he wanted to hear it. Friends they might be, but if Ron stated calling Lavender "Lav-Lav," he would have to put his foot down.**_

**"**_**Why does that stop you from having breakfast?" Harry asked.**_

But at that moment the bell for dinner went off. I mark the page and we all stand up and go to dinner.

**"**Man that was my favorite part." Jeff whined.

**"**You have read the book more than once! You know how it ends.' Nick says hitting his head. I watch their interaction and can't help but sigh. One day I am going to have someone to hold onto and enjoy like that.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I know its kinda short, but I just have so much going on. I am not sure when the next update is. But Merry Christmas! ****  
**


	10. Without You

I can't hold still **  
**

While watching you cry **  
**

I will always want you **  
**

I will always try **  
**

To hold you **  
**

To want you **  
**

To love you **  
**

No matter what you do **  
**

If you mess up **  
**

If you make a mistake**  
**

If you feel as if **  
**

Your whole world will shake**  
**

I will be there **  
**

To hold you **  
**

And hope **  
**

You will hold me too **  
**

But I love you **  
**

I love you Kurt **  
**

And I don't want **  
**

To see you hurt

* * *

Kurt walks into the choir room wearing all black. I know someting is wrong. This just isn't like him.

"Kurt what's wrong?" I ask standing from my seat.**  
**

"Parvaroti. He's dead. I suspect a stroke." He says and tears start to roll down his face. **  
**

"Kurt I'm so sorry."**  
**

"I know that it's silly to be crying over a bird. But he was my friend. Now I know that today we are supposed to practicing do-oping behind Blaine as he sings a medley of Pink songs. But I'd like to sing something in honor of Parvaroti." Even in his saddest state, he still makes good jokes. I watch him walk around the room, and that's when I notice it. I don't have a crush on Kurt. I love him and I can't hold that love any longer. Its time to tell him.

* * *

I need a way to spend time with Kurt. I need to find a way to tell him without being interrupted. I think I have the perfect way too. A couple days later in Warbler rehearsal, we are arguing over what song I get to to sing for Regionals. However I suggest that we do a duet. **  
**

"Put my name down on the audition list." Kurt adds to the council. He is just to cute. **  
**

"No. No auditions." Everyone is shocked."I want to sing a duet with Kurt."**  
**

"But, there are so many amazing voices. Everyone should get a chance at that honor." **  
**

"All in favor of Kurt being my duet partner?" Everyone raises their hand.**  
**

"It's decided." Wes says as he hits his gavel.

* * *

Kurt is decorating Parvaroti's casket when it happens. I come in and tell himethat we are singing Candles for Regonals.**  
**

"You move me Kurt. I say and lean in to kiss him. It just felt right.

* * *

We are here. Regionals. And we are going to win. When Aural Intesity starts singing, we are all bending over from laughing. Sue.. what did you do. Soon after we are up.**  
**

The Warblers start singing, and Kurt steps forward and sings his part. Soon after I join in. Rachel jumps up, and so do the rest of the New Directions.I start on Raise Your Glass and soon the audience is on their feet. I feel joy in performing and wish I could do it all the Rachel steps on stage and starts singing her song. I notice that it is an original song.**  
**

"Their doing original songs." Kurt whispers over to me Her song was amazing. IThen the rest of the New Directions come on stage, and sing another original song. Lost Like Me. I must admit. They outdid themselves. They are going to win.**  
**

As they announce that the New Directions won, Sue comes over and punches the announcer. I am on the ground to make sure that she is okay. I have nursed so many punch injuries that I know what to do.

* * *

Kurt stands up in Warblers practice. "If I may Wes. I have something to say."**  
**

"The floor is yours." He replies.**  
**

"I wrote this song. With some help from Rachel of course. But it's for the one that I love." I am shocked. He wrote me a song. **  
**

_We had the fight friday night_**  
**_You started to shout then stormed out_**  
**_Left me there in pieces scattered on the floor_**  
**_I couldn't take it anymore_**  
**

As he sings, I decide its time to show him the song I have prepared. I decide to do it after this. **  
**

_When I thought I was broken_**  
**_You were there_**  
**_When I thought I was shattered_**  
**_You showed me care_**  
**_You helped me mend_**  
**_Glue the pieces back together_**  
**_You showed me love can last forever_**  
**

_You walked through the door_**  
**_I was broken on the floor_**  
**_You held me in your arms_**  
**_Whispered in my ear_**  
**_"It's all right, I'm here"_**  
**

_When I thought I was broken_**  
**_You were there_**  
**_When I thought I was shattered_**  
**_You showed me care_**  
**_You helped me mend_**  
**_Glue the pieces back together_**  
**_You showed me love can last forever_**  
**

_Fell in love at the first sight_**  
**_Wanted this love to be right_**  
**_Falling head over heels_**  
**_Tripping over my feet_**  
**_Lost in your eyes_**  
**_You made this love seem right_**  
**_Now you hold my hand_**  
**_Tell me I'm beautiful_**  
**_I lean over_**  
**_And whisper in your ear_**  
**

_When I thought I was broken_**  
**_You were there_**  
**_When I thought I was shattered_**  
**_You showed me care_**  
**_You helped me mend_**  
**_Glue the pieces back together_**  
**_You showed me love can last forever_**  
**

_Fell in love at the first sight_**  
**_You made this love seem right_**  
**_Holding on together_**  
**_Loving you forever_**  
**

Kurt ends the song and my lap, and I have tears coming down my face. **  
**

"Thank you." I whisper, and lean in to kiss him The Warblers cheering in the background. This is what feels right. After practice I take Kurt into my room. **"**Kurt right after I met you, I wanted to sing you this song, so here it goes." I say and pick up my guitar. I play the song as I always have.

_You know I'd fall apart without you_**  
**_I don't know how you do what you do_**  
**_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_**  
**_Makes sense when I'm with you_**  
**_Like everything that's green, girl I need you_**  
**_But it's more than one and one makes two_**  
**_Put aside the math and the logic of it_**  
**_You gotta know you're wanted too__'_

_Cause I wanna wrap you up_**  
**_Wanna kiss your lips_**  
**_I wanna make you feel wanted_**  
**_And I wanna call you mine_**  
**_Wanna hold your hand forever_**  
**_Never let you forget it_**  
**_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty_**  
**_(Yeah)_**  
**_You get that all the time, I know you do_**  
**_But your beauty's deeper than the makeup_**  
**_And I wanna show you what I see tonight_

_When I wrap you up_**  
**_When I kiss your lips_**  
**_I wanna make you feel wanted_**  
**_And I wanna call you mine_**  
**

_Wanna hold your hand forever_**  
**_Never let you forget it_**  
**_'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted_

_As good as you make me feel_**  
**_I wanna make you feel better_**  
**_Better than your fairy tales_**  
**_Better than your best dreams_**  
**_You're more than everything I need_**  
**_You're all I ever wanted_**  
**_All I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up_**  
**_Wanna kiss your lips_**  
**_I wanna make you feel wanted_**  
**_And I wanna call you mine_**  
**_Wanna hold your hand forever_**  
**_Never let you forget it_**  
**_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_**  
**_Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel -_**  
**_Wanted_**  
**_'Cause you'll always be wanted_

**"**You have wanted to sing that to me for almost 3 months. Aww. Blaine." He says pulling me into a hug.

"Because I fell in love at the first sight, and wanted this love to seem right." I quote his song. He just blushes and hits me.

"Really?"

"But you love me."

"I'll get back to you on that." He says and I put my bottom lip out.

"but Kurtttt." I whine.

"But Blainee." He mocks. "If we don't go now we are going to be late for Warblers." That got my attention. If we are late, Wes is going to kill us.

We quickly run into Warblers and sit down. Seconds later, Wes walks in.

"Welcome Warblers. We congratulate the New Directions on their win at Regionals. Warbler Blaine, you said you had a number you would like to preform."

"Yes. Thank you Wes. Since Kurt wrote me a song, I decided to sing him one, but I am not that good at song writing, so I have to use this one." I say and grab my guitar.

_I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you_

_I won't run, I won't fly_  
_I will never make it by_  
_Without you, without you_  
_I can't rest, I can't fight_  
_All I need is you and I,_  
_Without you, without you_

_Oh oh oh!_  
_You! You! You!_  
_Without_  
_You! You! You!_  
_Without you_

_I can't erase, so I'll take blame_  
_But I can't accept that we're estranged_  
_Without you, without you_  
_I can't quit now, this can't be right_  
_I can't take one more sleepless night_  
_Without you, without you_

_I won't soar, I won't climb_  
_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_  
_Without you, without you_  
_I can't look, I'm so blind_  
_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_  
_Without you, without you_

_Oh oh oh!_  
_You! You! You!_  
_Without_  
_You! You! You!_  
_Without you_

_I am lost, I am vain,_  
_I will never be the same_  
_Without you, without you_  
_Without you_

Kurt looked like he was about to cry. I put my guitar down and go over to hug him.

"No one has ever done that for me. Thank you." He says and cries into my blazer.

"Warbler Blaine, you may take Warbler Kurt out. Come back when you are ready." He says and I carry Kurt out bridle style. Thad and David open the doors and let us out.

"I didn't mean to break down like that." Kurt says as I set him down in the commons.

"Its fine. Wes is probably rambling on about nothing." We both laugh.

"Well then lets just cuddle for a minute." He says and we do. Ten minutes later we decide its time to go back in. I put my arm on his waist and we walk back into the choir room.

"Welcome back. We were just discussing numbers to preform at the nursing home." Wes announces.

"What if we did Live While We're Young, or Gangam Style." Jeff suggests. Of course he would. But everyone liked the idea.

"All in favor?" Wes asks and almost everyone raises their hand.

"Decided. Jeff you get to choreograph since you are the best dancer." Wes says hitting his gavel. I look at Kurt. This could only end in disaster.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I found time to update before Christmas!**

** And he finally sang it! I have been waiting for that to happen! Took you long enough. **

**But I decided for the Warblers to do those two songs because, one I love Live While We're Young, (I type as I listen to it) but only the Glee version. And Gangam Style because I just think it would be pretty funny to write. **

**Anyway. Still not sure if I will find time to update soon. But there will be at least 2 more updates before the New Year.**

** Stay Strong Stay Beautiful and Stay Amazing. **


	11. The Good The Bad and The Awesome

There you are

Your beautiful

The shining star

The one that will reach for the top

You are the one

That is going to win

Shining brighter than the sun

Look at you reflection

What do you see

All I see is perfection

Because that's what you are

* * *

Kurt walks into my dorm his arms full of textbooks. I run over to help him.

"Thanks." He pants as we put them down.

"Lets get started on this work, its not going to do its self." I say and we sit down. We work in silence for about 10 minutes.

"Mind it I turn on music. I can't concentrate." Kurt asks throwing down his pencil.

"Sure. My Ipod is over there. Or you can plug yours in." I say and he gets my Ipod. He presses play and the opening notes of _You Found Me_ start to play. I look at him and he has that look that he wants to sing.

"Shall we?" I ask and stand up. He takes the first part of the song.

_I found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west  
Was all but won_

I take the next part of the verse as we dance around the room some more.

_All alone  
Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything".  
_

Kurt takes the next few lines.

_Where were you_  
_When everything was falling apart?_  
_All my days_  
_Were spent by the telephone_  
_That never rang_  
_And all I needed was a call_  
_That never came_  
_To the corner of First and Amistad_

We take the chorus together and Kurt looks like he is going to cry.

_Lost and insecure_  
_You found me, you found me_  
_Lyin' on the floor_  
_Surrounded, surrounded_  
_Why'd you have to wait?_  
_Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Just a little late_  
_You found me, you found me_

I take the next verse in case Kurt breaks down.

_In the end_  
_Everyone ends up alone_  
_Losing her_  
_The only one who's ever known_  
_Who I am_  
_Who I'm not, who I wanna be_  
_No way to know_  
_How long she will be next to me_

I let Kurt take the chorus solo.

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
_

We take the next verse together.

_Early morning_  
_The city breaks_  
_I've been callin'_  
_For years and years and years and years_  
_And you never left me no messages_  
_Ya never send me no letters_  
_You got some kinda nerve_  
_Taking all I want_

I take the main part while Kurt echos. _  
Lost and insecure  
_

_You found me, _

Kurt echos

_you found me  
_

_Lyin' on the floor_

_Where were you? _

Kurt echos.

_Where were you?  
_

_Lost and insecure  
_

_You found me,_

Kurt echos.

_you found me  
_

_Lyin' on the floor  
_

_Surrounded, _

Kurt echos

_surrounded  
_

_Why'd you have to wait?  
_

_Where were you? _

Kurt echos

_Where were you?  
_

_Just a little late  
_

_You found me, _

Kurt echos

_you found me  
_

We finish the song together.

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_To find me, to find me_

Kurt had tears coming down his face.

"Kurt." I whisper and go to hug him.

"Look I'm sorry Blaine, but I have to go." He says picking up his books.

"Kurt wait." I say but he is already gone. I notice that he dropped a notebook. I pick it up and it says _My Songs. _I decide to flip through it. I read 2 songs, one called Broken that looked really nice, and another one that didn't have a name. The page was covered in scribbles. I look through the lyrics that were readable.

_The fear in your eyes _

_As I take your hand _

_Helps me understand _

_The pain of everyday _

_The feeling of love washed away _

_Feeling hopeless and alone _

_Got no where to go _

_I remember tears in your eyes _

_While on your knees _

_As you plead _

_Someone help me now_

_I'm falling down _

_Falling apart _

_Worn out from the pain _

_But its all the same _

_Needed care_

_No one was there_

_Hurt once more _

_Broken like before _

_Flashbacks play through my mind _

_Echoing all the time _

_I can't forget the pain _

_You put me through _

_But that's just you _

_Tearing me down _

_Pushing me to the ground _

_Pull me out of here _

_Someone help me now_

_I'm falling down _

_Falling apart _

_Worn out from the pain _

_But its all the same _

_Needed care_

_No one was there_

_Hurt once more _

_Broken like before _

_Never gonna be the same _

_Save me from this endless game _

_Where I loose everything _

_And you gain all you can _

_You can't stop now _

_I have to be gone _

_Disappear somehow _

_No one hears me scream _

I feel as if Kurt is telling me his story. This song, its about his pain. That is why he left. You Found Me must have described how he felt. Oh crap.

I decide to take his notebook with me tomorrow and he won't have to know that he left it. I will slip it into his bag at breakfast. I decide that I should finish the homework I started. I press play on my Ipod and let Dark Side fill my room.

"Everybody's got a dark side do you love me can you love mine." I sing as I write down my math problem. "Nobody's a picture perfect but we're worth it, you know that we're worth it." I finish the song and let my Ipod go onto the next one.

* * *

"Wes I know we are to be rehearsing, but may I sing something." Kurt asks in Warblers the next afternoon.

"Of course Warbler Kurt." Kurt walks forward.

"This one is for Blaine." He says and the music starts. We all are mortified at his choice. Hannah Montana really.

_Smooth-talking  
So rockin'  
He's got everything that I'm wantin'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid_

Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name

_He's got something special_  
_He's got something special_  
_And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental_  
_He's got something special_  
_He's got something special_  
_I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one..._  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one..._

Nick and Jeff couldn't keep their laughs in. Kurt just ignores them. I have a goofy grin across my face. Wes still has his poker face on, how I don't know.

_He's lightning  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy  
About him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing_

Kurt is now dancing around the room and I get up to join him.

_Think I'm really digging on his vibe_  
_He really blows me away_

Nick and Jeff join us and soon the others do too. _He's got something special  
_

_He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one..._

_And he's got a way of making me feel_  
_Like everything I do is_  
_Perfectly fine_  
_The stars are aligned when I'm with him_  
_And I'm so into him..._

_He's got something special_  
_He's got something special_  
_And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental_  
_He's got something special_  
_He's got something special_  
_I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one_

_He could be the one...  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one..._

"However much I am against Hannah Montana, that was really good Kurt." Wes says when we finish. The council stayed put.

"I was thinking it was stupid." Kurt said looking at the floor. "But I just had to do it."

"I think it was perfect. I think you are perfect." I say and give Kurt a quick kiss.

"As cute as that is you guys, we need to practice. I have all the arrangements done for Gangam Style. Who is going to sing lead?" Everyone looks at each other. Doing lead would mean learning Korean. We all look around and I sigh. If I don't take it now, no one is going too.

"I'll do it." I say quietly. Everyone looks at me.

"Thank you. Here is the lyrics learn them by next meetimg."

"Woah, that's tomorrow. Wes this is Korean."

"Yes I am aware." He shoots me a glare that I don't dare fight with.

"Okay." I say and step back.

"Okay who is singing lead on Live While We're Young." A few hands go up. Including Kurt, Jeff, Nick and Thad.

"I vote for Nick." I vote. Others nod in agreement.

"Congratulations Warbler Nick. Here are your lyrics." We are dismissed and I head to my dorm to learn the lyrics.

"Want some help?" Kurt asks.

"Yes please." I almost beg.

"Okay the best way to learn this is the same way you do any other song."

"By listening to it over and over."

"Exactly." He says and Gangam Style is on repeat for 3 hours.

"I think you are almost there." Kurt says as we finish going through it. "I have to go get ready for bed." He says and gives me a kiss goodnight. I practice the song a few more times. Its still a little rough, I will practice it before school tomorrow.

* * *

I wake up early and get ready for the day. Kurt is meeting me so we can go over the song a few more times. I shower and pull on my shirt. I look at the time and notice that I am 5 minutes late. I don't bother to put on my blazer, I just grab it off the chair and run.

I burst through the choir room doors to see Kurt sitting on the couch.

"Hard morning?" He asks, as he comes to straighten my tie.

"Just a little." I say pulling on my blazer. "So shall we run through it one more time?" I ask, and Kurt nods. I put on the music and start to sing.

"Okay you are almost there." Kurt says.

"Wait one question, what do you know about singing in Korean?" I ask before he starts telling me what to do.

"Well I sang in French so I know how hard it is to sing in another language." I open my mouth but he shoots me a glare and I start to sing instead. He nods and sits down to watch.

"Much better." He says and then the bell rings. We grab our school things and run to our classes.

* * *

I run into Warblers practice with little time to spare.

"Welcome Warblers." Wes says starting the meeting. "Warbler Blaine, do you have your song ready?"

"Yes." I say jumping up, getting many looks. I motion for Kurt to press play and sing along flawlessly. The Warblers all applaud me when we finish.

"Thank you Warbler Blaine." Wes says as I sit down. "Warbler Nick. Do you have your solo ready?" Wes asks. Nick nods and stands up. He sings the song flawlessly. I stand up and hug him when he finishes.

"We are now going to start the choreography." Wes says and Jeff walks forward and starts to explain how the dancing is going to do. Since we have 2 up beat songs we are going to be doing a lot of dancing.

"Now to do this move correctly you are going to want to put your right foot here." Jeff says placing his foot on the floor six inches in front of his left foot. We all copy his movements.

* * *

A good two hours later we have all of the choreography set up for Live While We're Young. We are going to do our circle for Gangam Style with a few extra things here and there, while Jeff and Nick dance in front.

After practice me and Kurt are sitting in his dorm. That's when Jeff comes storming in.

"Blaine! Its snowing!" He yells and hides.

I look out the window and the snow is coming down quickly with at least 6 inches on the ground."Oh no." I say and Kurt just looks at me.

"Why is that a bad thing. I love the snow." Kurt says.

"Because every time is snows like this, we have a snowball fight. I am not saying a small one either. A huge one with all of the Warblers." Kurt just looks shocked.

"Kurt! Blaine!" Wes yells walking down the hall.

"Hide!" I push Kurt behind me and I go under the bed.

"I know you are under the bed. Come out or I will drag you out." Wes says, we both come out. "Good. Now go get your coats, gloves and anything else you will need. Meet outside." Wes said and walked out.

"We better go." I say and Kurt grabs his needed items. We stop by my dorm and grab my things.

* * *

"Welcome Warblers." Wes says as we all stand in a group with him addressing us. "Today we have our snowball fight. Team Captains are myself and David. Rules are as follows, 1) If you are hit, you go over here to the jail area where you must be tagged by someone on your team. 2) No physical contact. That means no hitting, kicking, punching of any kind. 3) You get ten minutes to build your fort. 4) Only one person from each team is out on the field with snowballs.. Others may leave the fort but cannot through snowballs at the others on the field However they may throw at you Okay now we are to pick teams. David you first."

"Jeff." Jeff walks forward with some high fives.

"Blaine." Wes says and I let go of Kurt and walk forward.

"I see what you are doing." David says with a smirk. "Kurt, you're with me." My face falls. Kurt walks forward and stands by Jeff.

"Nick." Wes says and the teams keep splitting. Soon after we are split we start on the forts.

"Blaine, make snow balls." I do as I am told and make as many snow balls as I can while the other tackle on making a makeshift fort. I look across the field and see Kurt making snow balls too. He looks at me and smiles.

"You are going down." He mouths.

"You wish." I mouth back. He gives me his best glare and I just laugh.

Ten minutes later the war starts.

"Blaine you are in the field." Wes commands.

"What! David is out there. Do you want me to die."

"Do you want to win or not." He just glares at me and I cave. I grab snowballs and walk out.

"Oh ready to die Anderson."

"You wish."

"Oh I don't know, I am pretty fast." He says and I aim my first snow ball. He dodges it gracefully and throws another at me. I flatten to the ground and miss it by inches. He throws another and I throw one so they collide in the air.

"Well played Anderson. Well played." Daivd says and throws another one. This one hits me in the chest.

"Man down!" Wes yells as Thad and David carry me over to the jail area. I sit on the cold ground and see Kurt retreat back to his fort. I look over to my team and see Nick coming over. He is 3 feet from the fort when he gets his in the back.

"Another man down!" Wes cries again. Thad and David bring Nick to the jail area.

"I tried." He says. We sit and sing some annoying songs such as Its A Small World and We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together, which earns us some snowballs in our direction. Soon Jeff comes and joins us, so does Thad. We sing Tonight Tonight.

Soon I see Wes coming in our direction. I grab a snow ball and throw it in another direction, to create a diversion. Wes tags us and we run to the fort.

"Yes!" Wes cries. "Time out!" We all huddle up.

"Okay guys. We have to take Kurt and David out. They are their strongest players."

"Okay!" We all shout and put out hands in the middle.

"Warriors on three. One, Two, Three."

"Warriors." And we break.

"Nick get out there." Wes says and Nick is soon pelting Eric with snowballs. Wes takes over Nick. We keep switching until I get out there and see David standing out there. Crap. I am going to die. I throw as fast as I make them. I dodge David's snowballs and they come. We keep this going until I hear a cry coming from David. I look and he has snow covering his chest.

"Yes!" Wes yells and runs up to hug me. "You better run and hide. They are going to be after you. I will take care of David. Nick come help me." I run into the safety of the fort and see Wes and Nick carrying David into the jail area. Right by Jeff. Fred goes out to go against Trent and they battle it out, until Fred gets hit. Kurt and Trent carry him over to the jail area. One by one our team gets kicked off until its just me and Wes.

"Okay since I am the fastest I am going to go get them. You are going to have to go out into the field. Good luck solider." Wes gets into this way too much. I walk onto the field and see that I am against Kurt. I am going to die.

"Ready?" Kurt asks.

"Are you sure. I am the one that took David out." I brag.

"I was on the Cheerios I think I can take you." He says and that earns him a look. He throws a snowball in my direction and I dodge. We fight for about ten minutes until I get a snowball to the face. Kurt and Thad carry me to the jail area. We are dead.

Wes steps onto the field. He is against Kurt again. Kurt throws the first snowball and Wes jumps to the side. Kurt keeps throwing them and Wes keeps coming closer and closer to the jail. I see his plan. Wes throws one snowball and hits Kurt in the chest. Wes cries in triumph and takes the moments to free his team.

"We forfit!" Thad shouts.

"Yes!" My teams cries and we all hug each other. I feel a tap on my shoulder and see Kurt standing there.

"Congratulations." He says and pulls me in for a kiss. Wes and David start to throw snow so it looks as if it was snowing. We break a part and laugh.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I got the idea for the snowball fight from the good three feet of snow that is falling outside my window. But I hope you liked it. **

**Another one of my original songs in here and an Hannah Monatana song too! **

**Stay Strong; Stay Beautiful and Stay Amazing**


	12. I See The Light

Its goodbye for now

But not forever

I will see you now and then

Because we belong together

I don't want you to leave

I don't want you to go

But its what you want

I just want you to know

No matter where you are

I will follow you

No matter where you live

I will never say goodbye to you

* * *

I was sitting by Kurt at lunch and just talking with the Warblers. Wes and David were pouring over the work for the nursing home next week.

"Hey Blaine guess what!" Kurt says.

"Hm..." I say biting into my sandwich.

"Finn broke Rachel's nose, dancing."

"How?" Thad, Nick, Jeff and even Wes asks.

"Apparently he wasn't watching what he was doing, and he hit her in the face. I knew he was a bad dancer, but I didn't know it was dangerous." We all bust up laughing. Soon the bell rings and I walk Kurt to class.

"Bye sweetie." Kurt says walking into his classroom. I sit in class only paying half attention. I am just ready to go to Warblers.

* * *

A few days later, Kurt and I are sitting at the Lima Bean talking about school when Karofsky asks if he can join us. I feel Kurt tense up and I grab his hand.

"If you want." Kurt replies shakily. Karofsky pulls up a chair.

"Look Kurt, I want to say that I am sorry. I now know that what I did was wrong and that there is no excuse. From the slushies, to the lockers, to the-" He whispers the last part, "the kiss."

"Why are you suddenly coming to talk to him about this. Where was this person when this was happening?" II snap. Kurt squeezes my hand to tell me to calm down.

"Santana showed me stories of people who have hurt and killed themselves because they were bullied so bad. I didn't want to be one of the people that added to that. I want you to know what me and Santana have started an anti-bullying club. The Bullywhips. We make the bullies stop in their tracks. We want you to come back to McKinley." I wonder if Kurt is going to believe him. He might be after something. If Santana is in on it, she is after something

"I'll think about it." Is all I can say. "Look we have to go, or we are going to be late for curfew." I play along even though curfew wasn't for a good three hours.

"Do you really want to to go back?" I ask as we pull out of the parking lot.

"I want to, but I don't know. I don't want to leave you behind."

"I am behind your decision 100%. Besides if you go, you can go to New York with them. Your dream. Who am I to stop you?"

"I will talk to his dad and see what he has to say. But thank you for being supportive." He says and we walk into Dalton.

* * *

The next day Kurt walks up to me. "Blaine. Can I talk to you?" He asks, Jeff, Nick and Wes all throw me looks.

"Sure." I say and stand up. We go to his dorm and I sit on his bed.

"I want to go back to Mckinley." I feel a little hurt, but I knew that was what he was going to choose.

"I am behind you 100%. But you still have to come to see me." I say and try to hide my hurt.

"Of course. Weekends and after school." He says.

"How about we just hold each other and listen to music now?" I suggest.

"That sounds perfect." He says and pushes play on my Ipod. With just out luck, Teenage Dream starts to play. I sing along with it and Kurt blushes. Then Love Story plays and then Mine. Kurt sings this one to me and then its my turn to blush.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks.

"Yes?"

"Before I go, there is one song I have always wanted to sing with you."

"What song would that be?"

"I See The Light."

"Tangled?"

"No questions just sing." He says and pushes play.

We finish the song looking into each others eyes just like they do in the movies. I lean in and kiss him. I wish he didn't have to go. But when he's happy I'm happy.

* * *

Too soon it was Kurt's last Warbler meeting. Kurt stands up.

"Wes if I may?"

"I have to thank you guys. Being here has been great. You are like my second family. You have helped me in so many ways that I can't even explain. But I would like to sing this song for you guys."He starts the song by himself.

_Give me a second_  
_Act, I need to get my story straight_  
_My friends are in the bathroom_  
_Getting higher than the Empire State_

The Warblers start a back-up beat.

_My lover she's waiting for me_  
_Just across the bar_  
_My seats been taken by some sunglasses_  
_Asking 'bout a scar_  
_And I know I gave it to you months ago_  
_I know you're trying to forget_  
_But between the drinks and subtle things_  
_The holes in my apologies_  
_You know I'm trying hard to take it back_  
_So if by the time the bar closes_  
_And you feel like falling down_  
_I'll carry you home_

_Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_So let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter_  
_Than the sun_

_Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_So let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter_  
_Than the sun_  
_Now I know that I'm not_  
_All that you got_  
_I guess that I_  
_I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart_  
_But our friends are back_  
_So let's raise a cup_  
_Cause I found someone to carry me home_

_Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_So let's the set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter_  
_Than the sun_

_Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_So let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter_  
_Than the sun_

_Carry me home tonight_  
_Just carry me home tonight_  
_Carry me home tonight_  
_Just carry me home tonight_

_The world is on my side_  
_I have no reason to run_  
_So will someone come and carry me home tonight_  
_The angels never arrived_  
_But I can hear the choir_  
_So will someone come and carry me home_

_Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_So let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter_  
_Than the sun_

_Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_So let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter_  
_Than the sun_

_So if by the time the bar closes_  
_And you feel like falling down_

_I'll ca__rry you home tonight_

Wes and the rest of the Warblers give Kurt a DVD of us singing in his room last week. I am going to kill them.

* * *

I decide to let Kurt leave Dalton the same way he came. I had the Warblers hide in his closet.

"Want some help?" I ask peeking my head in the door. The room seems oddly empty.

"Yes please!" He almost begs.

"You get your clothes, I'll put your books away." I say and try to hide my laughter as he goes to open the closet and the Warblers jump out. However this time his hair gets messed up.

"BLAINE WARBLER ANDERSON! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kurt screams and I run for it. I hide in the choir room and when Kurt storms in I attack him from behind.

"But you love me anyway." I say and I lean into him, and we end with a kiss.

* * *

"Warblers. As you know Warbler Kurt is gone. But I got a call from a Mercedes Jones, wanting us to come sing Kurt a goodbye song. I was thinking Warbler Blaine, could sing Somewhere Only We Know." Wes announces and we all just about jump.

"I would love too!" I stand up and go to hug him, but Wes just glares at me. All the Warblers shout out their aggrements.

"We meet tomorrow at 9:30. We need to be there at noon." Yes! I get out of math. But Wes continues, "Now, as have most of the song already figured out, we are only going to run through this three times. Warblers start." And we go through the song.

* * *

I am jumping up and down trying to keep the tears away.

"You okay buddy?" Wes asks coming up behind me?

"Yeah I'm fine." That's when we hear Mercedes.

"Its noon. That means its official." She starts.

"What's official?" I hear Sam ask. That's when I see Kurt. Beautiful as always.

"My transfer!" He shouts and run downs. I don't miss the joy on his face. This is what he really wanted.

"Get ready to go. Start walking." Wes instructs.

"Let's get ready for Nationals." Kurt says. I know he is going to love New York. Imagine us living in New York together. I get knocked out of my day dream by Wes pushing on me.

"There's someone that would like to say goodbye to you." And I walk out and see Kurt. It takes all my will not to jump on Kurt and hold him forever.

"Kurt we would like to thank you. You were a wonderful addition to the Warblers. We are sad to see you go, but its something you really want. And I may get you after school and on the weekends, but these guys wanted to say goodbye." And then the rest of the Warblers come down the stairs.

_I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_I came across a fallen tree_  
_I felt the branches of it looking at me_  
_Is this the place we used to love?_  
_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_  
_Somewhere only we know_

_(Some - where)_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go? So why don't we go?_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_  
_Somewhere only we know_  
_Somewhere only we know_

"I'm never saying goodbye to you." He says. And at those words I let the tears fall down my face. I tell Kurt goodbye and watch the New Directions crowd him.

* * *

"Okay Warblers." Wes starts, again. "Tomorrow we meet at 12. Right after lunch. We are going to the nursing home. Nick are you ready?" Nick nods his head. "Blaine, you ready?" I nod my head sadly. "Okay Warblers, go get ready for tomorrow." He said and we all leave. I go to my dorm and turn on my sad music. I let Fix You fill my room. I lay on my bed and cry. Occasionally singing along to the lyrics.

"Light will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you." I sing. After that song is over it moves to What Hurts The Most, as each song goes on I cry more and more. I don't remember falling asleep.

* * *

While we are getting on the bus, I notice Jeff has a large bag.

"Hey Jeff? What's in the bag?" I ask.

"Nothing. Just stuff to do on the bus ride." He says holding the bag closely.

The bus ride is quite everyone working on homework. Or in my case perfecting Gangnam Style. I wish Kurt was here. I miss him.

We arrive at the nursing home around 12:30. We have a half hour for preparation.

"Okay Warblers vocal warm-ups. I will be right back. Warbler Jeff, come with me." Wes says. Jeff grabs his bag and walks out. I wonder what is going on. The Warblers just continue with what they are doing. We go through our warm-ups and perfect our harmonies. Halfway through Wes and Jeff come back. Both with over excited looks on their face.

"Okay Warblers. Here we go, there are people out there wanting to see you preform. Go get them." He says. We are staring off with Gangnam Style. The harmonies start and I sing the first verse.

I look in the back door and see a Dalton Blazer. Wait, all the Warblers are here. The figure in the back steps forward and I see. No it can't be. But its him. Kurt. I continue singing and Kurt walks and joins in the formation.

Jeff and Nick come forward doing some flips and dance moves that I could only dream of doing. However we are just having a great time. If only we did this set list for Regionals. Jeff, why did you just get the idea.

We go into Live While We're Young and Nick does it great.

_Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya  
Come on and let me sneak you out  
And have a celebration, a celebration  
The music up, the window's down  
Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
And we know it too  
Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
So tonight_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_  
_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_  
_And never, never, never stop for anyone_  
_Tonight let's get some_  
_And live while we're young_

_Woahhh oh oh oh_  
_Woahhhh oh oh oh_

_Wanna live while we're young_

_Woahhh oh oh oh_

_Tonight let's get some_  
_And live while we're young_

_Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or never_  
_Don't over-think, just let it go_  
_And if we get together, yeah, get together_  
_Don't let the pictures leave your phone, ohhhh_  
_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_  
_Just pretending that we're cool_  
_So tonight_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_  
_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_  
_And never, never, never stop for anyone_  
_Tonight let's get some_  
_And live while we're young_

_Woahhh oh oh oh_  
_Woahhhh oh oh oh_

_Wanna live while we're young_

_Woahhh oh oh oh_

_Tonight let's get some_  
_And live while we're young_  
_And girl, you and I,_  
_We're 'bout to make some memories tonight_

_I wanna live while we're young_  
_We wanna live while we're young_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_  
_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_  
_And never, never, never stop for anyone_  
_Tonight let's get some_  
_And live while we're young_  
_Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_  
_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_  
_And never, never, never stop for anyone_  
_Tonight let's get some_  
_And live while we're young_  
_Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live_  
_Come on, younnngg_  
_Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live_  
_While we're young_  
_Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live_  
_Tonight let's get some_

_And live while we're young_

Wes steps out of formation. "Thank you. We have one last song for you." The music to I See The Light Starts and Kurt starts to sing.

_All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here suddenly I see  
Standing here it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be _

_And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you _

Kurt points to me and steps back. Nick nudges my back, telling me to take the next line.

**All those days chasing down a daydream****  
****All those years living in a blur****  
****All that time never truly seeing****  
****Things, the way they were****  
****Now she's here shining in the starlight****  
****Now she's here suddenly I know****  
****If she's here it's crystal clear****  
****I'm where I'm meant to go**_  
_

_**And at last I see the light **_

**And it's like the fog has lifted**

_**And at last I see the light**_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_**And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything is different  
Now that I see you**_

Now that I see you

We get a loud round of applause as we finish. I do the one thing I have been waiting to do. I run up and hug Kurt.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Wes asked me if I wanted to be with you one last time. He talked to Figgins and he let me go." He explained.

"And the blazer?" I know that Kurt didn't take his uniform home with him. He gave them all to Jeff and Nick.

"Jeff brought it." Now I know what was in the bag.

"Well I'm glad you are here, now I need some coffee." We go to Kurt's car and drive to the Lima Bean. At least we have today, and all the day's after together.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it! I really like writing this chapter. It was fun! Let me know your thoughts. **

**So now just a random thing. So me and my sister were listening to Gangnam Style yestrday, turns out, I know most of the words. She was like, wow. **

**Stay Strong; Stay Beautiful; Stay Amazing :) _  
_**


	13. Rumors

**Well. This is AliceInRavenclaw. I just thought I would let you know that I have a new beta! Her name is kaylastargirl and she's pretty fantabulous. If you are in need of a beta, she'll do it! **

* * *

I want to hold you

Shield you from the world

Take you away

Have it be just you wand me

I want you to know

That I will always

Love you

Want you

And need you

Don't let them get you down

* * *

"Hey Kurt." I say happily into the phone.

"Hey." He returns equally happy.

"Do you wanna hang out tonight?"

"Of course. Where do you wanna meet?"

"I was wondering if you would like to meet me at Dalton."

"I'd love to. Be there around six. Shall I spend the night?"

"I think we can sneak you in."

"See you then." He says and hangs up. I walk over to the choir room. All of the Warlbers are sitting on the couches.

"Welcome Warbler Blaine." Wes says with slight irritation in his voice. "Car to explain why you are late?" I look at my watch. One minute late.

"I was talking to Kurt." Most Warblers look smug, others nod their heads.

"Well you know what happens now." Wes says and I throw my head back.

"Wes competition season is over. Why do I still have to say it?" I whine.

"Because I am chairman of this group and you sill have to do what I say, or I will make sure that you do not get a solo for sectionals next year." Wes says his voice getting louder and louder. Overreacting much?

"Fine. Wes is awesome and gavels are cool." I say taking a seat.

"Thank you. Now we have an assembly on Friday that we must prepare for. Song suggestions?"

"Raise Your Glass?" Nick asks.

"Hey Soul Sister." Jeff suggests.

"Animal." Someone mumbles.

"We have done all of those. We need something new. Something fresh." Eric says.

"What about Check Yes Juliet, and Greased Lightning?" David suggests.

"All in favor?" Wes asks. We all slowly raise our hands. "Audition list is here, you may come sign up." I sign my name. As does Jeff, Nick and Eric.

"Auditions are tomorrow. You are dismissed." Wes hits his gavel and walks away. We all follow suit.

"Nick, Jeff. Wait up!" I yell after them. They turn around and smile

"What's up?" Jeff calls.

"Meet in my dorm tonight. Kurt's coming over."

"We'll be there." They say at the same time.

"Sweet I better go clean up." I run to my dorm and start to clean. I think of a song to audition with. I could sing something I have before, but I want something new. That's when the perfect song comes to mind. I pull it up and start to sing.

* * *

A few hours later, I hear a knock on my door. I open it to see Kurt. I jump on him.

"Hello to you too." He says.

"I've missed you." I return.

"Clearly. May I come in?"

"Of course." I step aside and let him in.

"I see you cleaned up." He says setting his bags down.

"Yes." I say lamely. "Nick and Jeff should be here soon. Then we can order the pizza."

"Pizza? Are you trying to make me fat?" He says gesturing to his body.

"You will always be beautiful to me." We lean in to kiss when, SLAM. Nick and Jeff come in.

"Kurtie!" Jeff shouts and runs over to Kurt. "Don't ever leave me again."

"Jeff don't hog him." Nick whines.

"I think I can share." Nick jumps and runs over to Kurt.

"What about me?" I whine.

"No room." They say in unison. I make the puppy dog face and sit on my bed, crossing my arms.

"Meanies." I say.

"As nice as this is, I would like to breath." Kurt says and Nick and Jeff jump off.

"Lets order dinner." I say. Nick and Jeff jump up at the sound of food. We order three pizzas, a bottle of Dr. Pepper, Coke, and Root Beer.

"You guys better eat all that." Kurt says and we all laugh.

"I think we can." Jeff says. "We should sing a song."

"I know the perfect song." I say and start to sing. (_Blaine, __**Jeff, **_**Nick, **Kurt  _**All) **_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_**What a wonderful phrase**_

_Hakuna Matata!_

**Ain't no passing craze**

_**It means no worries**_

_**For the rest of your days**_

_**It's our problem-free philosophy**_

_**Hakuna Matata!**_

_**Why, when he was a young warthog...**_

**When I was a young wart hoooog!**

_**Very nice.**_

**Thanks!**

_**He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal**_

_**He could clear the savannah after every meal**_

_**I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned**_

_**And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind**_

_**And oh, the shame**_

_(He was ashamed!)_

**Thoughta changin' my name**

_(Oh, what's in a name?)_

**And I got downhearted**

_(How did you feel?)_

**Ev'rytime that I...**

_**Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!**_

**Oh... sorry.**

_**It means no worries**_

_**For the rest of your days**_

_**It's our problem-free philosophy**_

_**Hakuna Matata!**_

It means no worries

For the rest of your days

_**Yeah, sing it, kid!**_

_**It's our problem-free**_

_**philosophy...**_

_**Hakuna Matata!**_

_Hakuna matata_

_**Hakuna matata**_

_**It means no worries**_

_**For the rest of your days.**_

_**It's our problem-free philosophy**_

_**Hakuna Matata**_

_**It means no worries**_

_**For the rest of your days.**_

_**It's our problem-free philosophy**_

_**Hakuna Matata**_

"That was so much fun!" Nick says when we finish.

"Let's watch Potter." Jeff says. We all settle down to watch Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Twenty minutes into the movie there is a knock on the door.

"That will be 34.95." Kurt leans over and looks shocked.

"Sam?" He asks.

"Oh hey Kurt." Sam says looking embarrassed.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Kurt asks and jumps off the bed.

"Wonder what's going on." Jeff says picking up a slice of pizza.

"Sam lost his house, Kurt wants to help." Nick says with his ear against the wall.

"Nick!" I hiss. "Get away, that is a private conversation. The door opens and Nick jumps away.

"Lets continue that move." Kurt says and grabs a slice of pizza.

"You know, Robert Pattinson was cute in that movie." I say and Kurt throws me a glare. "But not as cute as you." I save.

"Uh huh. Eat that pizza before your big mouth gets you in more trouble." Kurt says and I stuff pizza in my mouth.

* * *

"You ready for this?" Jeff asks walking into Warbler practice.

"Yeah." I say and take a seat. Second later, Wes starts the meeting.

"Welcome Warblers. Today are the solo auditions. Warbler Eric would you like to start?"

Eric stands and starts to sing Hopelessly Devoted To You.

Jeff is next and he sings Crazy 4 U.

After Jeff comes Nick who sings Uptown Girl.

I am next. I stand up and start to sing.

_Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_

_Now I'm speechless_  
_Over the edge, I'm just breathless_  
_I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again_  
_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_  
_I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

_I can't get your smile out of my mind_  
_(I can't get you out of my mind)_  
_I think about your eyes all the time_  
_You're beautiful but you don't even try_  
_(You don't even, don't even try)_  
_Modesty is just so hard to find_

_Now I'm speechless_  
_Over the edge, I'm just breathless_  
_I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again_  
_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_  
_I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

_I kissed her for the first time yesterday_  
_Everything I wished that it would be_  
_Suddenly I forgot how to speak_  
_Hopeless, breathless_  
_Baby can't you see?_

_Now I'm..._  
_Yeah oh_  
_Now I'm speechless_  
_Over the edge, I'm just breathless_  
_I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again_  
_Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment_  
_I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_  
_Ohhh_  
_Love Bug again_

"Thank you Warblers. We will vote then let you know who the soloist are." With that we walk out.

"You killed it." I tell Jeff.

"Thanks but I'm not going to get it." Before I get to say anything we are called back in.

"We have come to a decision. Check Yes Juliet goes to Blaine. Greased Lightning will got o Eric." The Warblers around me pat me on the back.

"Now here are the harmonies. We can run through it a couple of times and get a rough idea of what is going to happen." Wes hands out the sheet music.

"Two hours late, the songs are getting better but still need work. We all trudge back to our dorms and I pull out my homework. I should get it done.

* * *

Too soon its Friday. All week we have been practicing. I was lucky to find time to go see Kurt. The Warblers all climb on stage and the principal introduces us.

The back-up vocals for Check Yes Juliet start and I sing as if Kurt was right there.

_Check yes Juliet_  
_Are you with me_  
_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_  
_I won't go until you come outside_  
_Check yes Juliet kill the limbo_  
_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_  
_There's no turning back for us tonight_

_Lace off your shoes_  
_Here's how we do_  
_Run baby run_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_  
_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_  
_Run baby run, forever will be_  
_You and me_

_Check yes Juliet_  
_I'll be waiting_  
_Wishing wanting yours for the taking_  
_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_  
_Check yes Juliet_  
_Here's the countdown:_  
_3,2,1 now fall in my arms now_  
_They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind_

_Lace off your shoes  
Here's how we do  
Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me_

_We're flying through the night_  
_We're flying through the night_  
_Way up high_  
_The view from here is getting better with you_  
_By my side_

_Run baby run_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_  
_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_  
_Run baby run, forever will be_  
_Run baby run, don't ever look back_  
_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_  
_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_  
_Run baby run, forever will be_  
_You and me_  
_You and me_  
_You and me_

We finish and Eric steps forward.

_Why this car is automatic  
It's systematic  
It's hydromatic  
Why it's grease lightning ([Sam:] Grease lightning)  
We'll get some overhead lifters and some four barrel quads  
oh yeah_

_Keep talking whoa keep talking_

_A fuel injection cutoff and chrome plated rods oh yeah_

_I'll get the money I'll kill to get the money_

_With a four speed on the floor they'll be waiting at the door_  
_You know that ain't no crap we'll be getting lots of that_  
_In Grease Lightning_

_Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go_

_Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile_

_Grease lightning go grease lightning_

_Go grease lightning you're coasting through the heat lap trial_

_Grease lightning go grease lightning_

_You are supreme (Oh oh!) the chicks'll scream (Oh oh!) for grease lightning_

_Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go_

_We'll get some purple french tail lights and thirty inch fins_  
_oh yeah_  
_A Palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins_  
_oh yeah_  
_With new pistons, plugs, and shocks I can get off my rocks_  
_You know that I ain't bragging she's a real honey wagon_  
_Grease lightning_

_Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile_

_Grease lightning go grease lightning_

_Go grease lighting you're coasting through the heat lap trial_

_Grease lightning go grease lightning_

_You are supreme (Oh oh!) the chicks'll scream (Oh oh!) for grease lightning_

_Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go_

_Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile_

_Grease lightning go grease lightning_

_[Go grease lighting you're coasting through the hit lap trial_

_Grease lightning go grease lightning_

_You are supreme (Oh oh!) the chicks'll scream (Oh oh!) for grease lightning_

_Lightning, lightning, lightning_  
_Lightning, lightning, lightning_  
_Lightning_

_Yeah!_

The crowd is on their feet. We file off the stage and the principal starts to talk about how the end of term exams will work.

As soon as we are dismissed. I run to my car so I can make it to McKinley by the end of Glee.

I pull into the parking lot at 4. Perfect. Just on time. I run into the auditorium, and sneak into the back. I catch the end of their song. It was amazing.

Everyone clears out except for Rachel and Kurt. I slowly walk forward but stop because I can hear their conversation.

"Kurt I'm really sorry."

"Rachel its fine. That's like the tenth time you have said that anyway."

"No I jumped to conclusions and could have ruined your relationship."

"Look Rachel. Blaine knew what was going on. Its fine." Kurt holds on to her shoulders. "You should apologize to Quinn and Sam."

"Okay. I'm going to hug you now." They embrace each other and Rachel walks away.

"You can come out now." Kurt says putting his books into his bag.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"Saw you during the song. You should take the blazer off." He says pointing at my chest.

"I'll remember that." I say. "Wanna go do something?" I ask.

"Sure. Let's go to my house and watch a movie." Kurt walks over to me and we walk out. All rumors forgotten.

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year! I hope 2013 is a great one to you! Stay Strong; Stay Beautiful and Stay Amazing :) **


	14. I Love You

I'm going to miss you

But I hope you have fun

I'll do what I do

While you run

Around with your friends

But I love you

To the ends of the Earth

No matter where you go or what you do

I will be there

I will follow you

* * *

I slowly trudge out of the airport. Kurt's gone to New York. I get in my car and drive to Dalton.

I pull into the parking lot, turn off my car, and lean back. Exam week. Then entire school is going to go crazy. I grab my keys and duffle bag and walk into the school.

When I reach my dorm room, I throw my bag onto my bed and go to plug in my phone. Once my phone is charging, I sit down to do my homework. I turn on my music, and occasionally sing along.

"But oh I'm staring at the mess I made as you turn you take your heart and walk away." The final notes of the song play and then the moment of silence as the song changes. I recognize it immediately and I start to sing.

_Hey there Delilah_

_What's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl, tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

The next day in Warbler practice I find myself on a stool with my guitar singing.

_Hey there Delilah_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah_

_I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me, girl_

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good_

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

_Hey there Delilah_

_I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away_

_I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_We'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_and we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah I can promise you_

_That by the time we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

_Hey there Delilah_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school_

_And I'll be making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Delilah here's to you_

_This one's for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_.

"Thank you Warbler Blaine." Wes says. I get off my stool and carry my guitar over to the couch. I sit in between Nick and Jeff.

"Okay Warblers, we need songs to sing at the end of year assembly. The council has narrowed it down to six options. We need three your choices.

Uptown Girl

Live While We're Young

Our Time Now

Dark Side

Animal or

Misery.

We will put it to a vote, you can vote for three." Wes says.

Once all of the votes were in they announce the winners.

"We have Dark Side, Misery and Uptown Girl." David announced.

"The soloists are, Blaine for Dark Side, Jeff for Misery, and Nick for Uptown Girl. Today we are going to practice Dark Side." Wes says handing out sheet music.

* * *

I'm sitting in my dorm feeling really down. I mean the love of my life was in New York while I was here. Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David all came in.

"Are you okay?" Nick asks.

"Go home terrorist." I exclaim.

"Ah! Ginger!" Thad yells when Eric walks into the room.

"Deal with it." Eric says. Rolling his eyes Wes looks to me.

"Did you get my text?" He asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"Well you didn't text me back." He says, holding back laughter. I am getting irritated. I took a pillow off my bed and threw it at him.

Jeff let out a sigh and and exclaimed, "Can you take this somewhere else, like Pigfarts?"

Nick was the first to react. "You can't just go to Pigfarts it's on Mars. You need a rocketship. Do you have a rocketship Jeff?"

"Jeff what is your problem anyway?" Wes asks.

"I'M IN A RAGE! THIS IS THE MADDEST I'VE EVER BEEN" Jeff yells.

* * *

The rest of the week is spent in studying and exams. Once the final bell rings on Friday, we all ran to our dorms. Tomorrow was the end of year assembly, last day of school, but most importantly Kurt comes back! I wouldn't get to see him until after school though. I throw my things onto my bed and pull out my laptop. I decide to watch A Very Potter Musical until Warblers.

* * *

I was sitting in my dorm with Nick, Jeff, Wes, David and Thad.

"Wes, David since you both graduate tomorrow we got you some presents." Jeff hands over the boxes and they open them.;

"Dude, that is a boss Zefron poster!" Wes shouts.

"Redvines!" David yells. They both lean in to hug us.

* * *

We were all on stage with Nick in the middle as the curtain goes up. We start the back-up vocals and Nick comes in singing Uptown Girl.

_Ooooh,_

Ooooh

_Uptown girl_

_She's been livin' in her uptown world_

_I bet she never had a backstreet guy_

_I bet her mama never told her why_

_I'm gonna try for an_

_Uptown girl_

_She's been livin' in her white bread world_

_As long as anyone with hot blood can_

_And now she's looking for a downtown man_

_That's what I am_

_And when she knows what she wants_

_from her time_

_And when she wakes up_

_and makes up her mind_

_She'll see I'm not so tough_

_Just because_

_I'm in love with an_

_Uptown girl_

_You know I've seen her in her uptown world_

_She's getting tired of her high-class toys_

_And all her presents from her uptown boys_

_She's got a choice_

_Oooooooooooooooh_

_Oooooooooooooooh_

_Uptown girl_

_Y'know I can't afford to buy her pearls_

_But maybe someday when my ship comes in_

_She'll understand what kind of guy I've been_

_And then I'll win_

_And when she's walkin'_

_she's lookin' so fine_

_And when she's talkin'_

_she'll say that she's mine_

_She'll say I'm not so tough_

_Just because_

_I'm in love with an_

_Uptown girl_

_She's been livin' in her white bread world_

_As long as anyone with hot blood can_

_And now she's looking for a downtown man_

_That's what I am_

_Oooooooooooooooh_

_Oooooooooooooooh_

_Uptown girl_

_She's my uptown girl_

_You know I'm in love with an_

_Uptown girl_

_She's my uptown girl_

_You know I'm in love_

_With an uptown girl_

We get a round of applause and go into our second number as Jeff steps forward and starts the song.

_Oh yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend_

_And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send_

_Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper then they seem_

_You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be_

_So let me be, and I'll set you free_

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_The silence is slowly killing me_

_Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad_

_I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back_

_Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine_

_The way it feels to be completely intertwined_

_It's not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know_

_It's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show_

_So let me be, and I'll set you free_

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_The silence is slowly killing me_

_Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad_

_I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back_

_Say your faith is shaken, you may be mistaken_

_You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun_

_I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you_

_I'm getting here, don't care where I have to go_

_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah_

_Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah_

__

Why do you do what you do to me yeah

_Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah_

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_The silence is slowly killing me_

_Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad_

_I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back_

After the applause dies down, I step forward and the song starts.  
******  
**

_Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know_

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_

_If I show it to you now_

_Will it make you run away?_

_Or will you stay_

_Even if it hurts_

_Even if I try to push you out_

_Will you return?_

_And remind me who I really am_

_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Like a diamond_

_From black dust_

_It's hard to know_

_What can become_

_If you give up_

_So don't give up on me_

_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Just tell me that you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Just promise me you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay_

_Will you love me? ohh_

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Promise you'll stay_

Once we finished we got off the stage and sat down. The principal made his speech and then Wes stepped forward.

"The Warbler council has come to a decision that Jr. member Blaine Anderson is chairman and Jeff Sterling as council member." I sit in my seat shocked. Me. Why me? Nick hits me on the back to tell me to walk forward. I step onto the stage and Wes passes me the gavel.

He pulls me in for a hug. "I'm gonna miss you little buddy." He whispers into my ear. I wonder if he is talking to me, or to his gavel...

* * *

I was sitting in the Lima Bean with Kurt. He goes on and on about his New York trip. I wasn't even listening to the words he was saying. All I could think about was how much I loved him. I set down my cup and say it.

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Part 1 is done! I would like to thank my awesome beta for all of the starkid quotes! I even laughed at it. I am not sure when I am going to start writing again. Hopefully soon. But Stay Beautiful, and Stay Amazing. **


	15. New Family

What will it take

To see you smile

No matter what

It will be worthwhile

I will do what I can

No matter what it takes

Because that is a risk

I am willing to make

* * *

It's the start of a new school year. I can already tell that this is going to be a great one. I'm chairman of the Warblers, I got Jeff as my roommate, and I have Kurt. But that is the one thing that seems out of place. Kurt. I don't get to see his smiling face everyday. I don't get to walk down the hall when I want to see him. Pushing all thoughts aside, I start to unpack.

I pull out new blazers and place them in my closet. As I unpack, I keep thinking about when Kurt came to Dalton. When the Warblers hid in his closet. The adorable look on his face. I laugh at the memory.

"What's so funny?" Jeff asks walking in with boxes.

"Nothing." I sigh.

"This is about Kurt isn't it?" I pretend to look busy to avoid the question. "Look if you want to go, go. We all know you want to."

"I can't just leave you guys. I'm chairman now."

"We can always find a new chairman, but you won't be able to find a new Kurt."

"I'll think about it." I say and the conversation drops. But the look from Jeff says that is far from over.

* * *

I'm sitting at the Lima Bean with Kurt when I notice that is is being rather quiet. Usually he always has something to say.

"You're quiet." I say breaking the ice.

"No, I'm being passive aggressive." Of course he is back on me transferring. "You promised that by the first day of school you'd make a decision. And yet, there you sit, cute as ever, but still in your Warblers blazer."

"I just can't bail on the Warblers, those guy are my friends!"

"Okay, one final sales pitch, and then we can talk about making over Nancy Grace."

I laughed. "Okay."

"If you stay at Dalton, you and I are competitors."

"That's true."

"and I'm just not sure our budding love could survive that."

"Let me get this straight. I have to transfer because you're just afraid that we might beat you at sectionals."

"No. I'm scared that we might beat you and I know what that does to you, when I win." Oooh a challenge. Of course, but we would win anyway. I laughed.

"Honestly, I just want my Senior Year to be magic and the only way that is going to happen is if I get to spend every minute of every day with you."

Now I feel really bad. I want to be with him. But I can't just leave the Warblers. I head back to Dalton before I am late for the Warblers meeting.

I walk into an empty choir room. I take a seat at the chairmans place. Something just doesn't seem right about it.

A few minutes later the rest of the Warblers file into the room. I let them chatter for a few moments before I get the meeting started. I bang the gavel on the table. It really is fun, no wonder Wes loved it so much.

"Man oh man I love gaveling." I gain quite a few looks from other Warblers. "Anyway." I clear my throat, " Welcome to a new year Warblers. We have quite a few things to go over so lets get started. First,Eric has moved to Oregon and cannot join us this year." The Warblers all look down. Eric was the little brother of the group. "Next, the start-of-year assembly. The Warblers have been asked to perform three songs. Does anyone have any suggestions?" That's when the room bursts into chaos.

"Bills Bills Bills?"

"Animal?"

"Live While We're Young?"

"Glad You Came?"

"Stand?"

I bang my gavel and the room falls silent. "Okay thank you. We will take all your idea into consideration. We have auditions scheduled for the Wednesday after the assembly, as to inspire other students." The rest of the meeting is just spent on Warblers discussing the upcoming season and summer.

"Thank you Warblers, you are dismissed." I say banging my gavel. As soon as everyone leaves, I put my head in my hands.

"Blaine." I jump and turn around. Jeff comes walking towards me. "I know you don't want to be here. We can all tell. You want to be at Kurt. So go be with him."

"What about you guys? I can't just leave."

"Blaine, I said it once and I will say it again. We can always find a new chairman, but you won't be able to find another Kurt." I stand up and hug him.

"Thanks Jeff." I say and run out. I have a few phone calls to make.

* * *

The next day is my last at Dalton. I walk into my last Warbler meeting. I take a seat and start the meeting.

"Welcome Warblers. As many of you know I am leaving Dalton. Now we need a new chairman."

"I nominate Jeff Sterling." Trent says. Jeff looks shocked.

"I second that nomination." Nick says.

"All in favor of Jeff Sterling being chairman of the Warblers?" I ask and everyone raises their hands. "Decided. Congratulations Jeff. Now we need a new councilman."

"I nominate Nick Duval." Jeff says as soon as the sentence is out of my mouth.

"I second that." Thad says.

"All in favor?" I ask and all the Warblers raise their hands. "Decided congratulations Nick."

"Blaine?" Jeff asks. "We have a song for you? You have always been there for us, so this is the least we can do."

Nick starts to sing. It's the same song I sang to Kurt.

_I walked across an empty land_  
_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_  
_I felt the earth beneath my feet_  
_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_I came across a fallen tree_  
_I felt the branches of it looking at me_  
_Is this the place we used to love?_  
_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_  
_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_  
_Somewhere only we know_

_(Some - where)_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go? So why don't we go?_  
_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_  
_Somewhere only we know_  
_Somewhere only we know_

"Thank you." I say and let the tears fall.

* * *

I carry the last box to my car. I take one last look at Dalton. The place that has been home for many years. Where my family is. I start the car and pull out of the parking lot. The drive to McKinley is quiet. I leave the radio off and just take the time to think.

I pull into the parking lot just at the end of the school day. I walk to Kurt's locker where he is perfecting his already perfect hair. That's when he sees me.

"Well aren't you a sight for these sore eyes."

"Bad day?" I ask.

"Bad week more like it. Wait, shouldn't you be at Warblers practice putting the finishing touches on another Katy Perry showstopper?"

"For someone who loves clothes so much you haven't noticed that I'm not in my Warblers outfit." The joy on his face is everything that I needed to know. I did make the right choice, no doubt in my mind that this was the right choice.

* * *

"I'm telling you Jeff, his face when he figured it all out was totally worth it."

"I told you so!." Jeff yells into the phone. "How did your audition go anyway?"

" A piano got set on fire." I say and I can just imagine Jeff's face.

"A piano got set on fire?" He says slowly.

"Yep. A purple piano."

"What is wrong with that school?"

" To be honest, everything." Jeff laughs.

"Somehow, I don't doubt that." I hear a door slam open on the other end.

"Jeff!" A voice I don't recognize yells.

"Who is that?" I ask.

"Sebastian. My new roommate."

"I see."

"Look I gotta go. Call you later Blaine."

"Bye." I say and hang up.

* * *

"Welcome the newest member of the New Directions, Blaine Anderson." I walk into the room and stand by Mr. Schuester.  
"Thanks guys. I'm so excited to be here. We are gonna go to Nationals." The club just looks at me like I spoke Latin.

"Is something wrong guys?" Mr. Shue asks.

"I just want Blaine to know what we aren't the Warblers." Finn says. Of course you're not, the Warblers wouldn't have said that. They would have welcomed me no matter what.

"I'm sorry did I do something wrong?" I ask starting to get defensive.

"Yeah, you had a bonfire in our courtyard." Before I can say something, Santana jumps in.

"Actually that was an act of political protest." Before I know it, Santana is banned from Glee.

"Look what they did to us Mr. Shue, they threw things at us, tore us apart, and burned us up." Tina says. I look across the pianos that are sitting in the room. I sorta feel bad for these guys.

"Yes but they are still making music, and so are we." Mr. Shue starts to play.

"Just as always Mr. Shue, we are on the same page." Rachel steps forwards and starts to sing.

Soon later we are dancing in the auditorium. This must be the most fun I have had in a number, there was so much energy. I think I have found my new family.

* * *

**A/N: I am super sorry about how long it took me to update. It has just been a long couple of weeks! But I'm back now! Anyway I hope you liked it. Again a huge thanks to my beta Kaylastargirl. She's amazing. **

**Stay Amazing; Stay Awesome; Stay You! **


	16. Hold On To Sixteen

**I am so sorry for how long it has taken me to update. I have just been so busy. I will be up and running again soon .**

* * *

This is it

Our moment to shine

Time to show

What we can do

And its all because

Of me and you

Because we are together

We can do this

We can win

One down

More to go

What will happen

We don't know

But we have a team

And we have each other

* * *

Sectionals. This time last year, I was with the Warblers, Kurt had just transferred, and we were going to win. And we did. Along with the New Directions. Now we have the Trouble Tones to worry about, and the amount of members we have. We are three short and Rachel was banned, that brought us to a total of four members short. I try to help, but Finn keeps throwing me looks. And I told Kurt just that at our next coffee trip. But before I get very far, in comes Sebastian. He takesthe a seat and I get very uncomfortable. I start running excuses through my mind, just so that I can out of there.

"I need another coffee." I say and walk over to the counter. "One medium drip please." I say and hand over the money. I slowly make my way back to the table, where I can hear Sebastian and Kurt talking. But I only get to hear Sebastian's last words.

"By the end of the year, I will have Blaine and a Nationals trophy and you will have khakis and a Lima Bean apron." I roll my eyes. I would never go to Sebastian, even if Kurt and I broke up. I decide to make sure that he knows that I am with Kurt.

"Hey." I say leaning on Kurt's shoulders. He looks up and I look into his beautiful green eyes. He smiles up at me and I smile back. Sebastian just looks uncomfortable and stares for a second, then stands up.

"I've gotta go." He turns on his heel and walks out of the Lima Bean. When he is fully out of the shop, I turn to Kurt.

"What did he want?" I ask.

"Something about the New Directions being a joke, and him getting you and a Nationals trophy at the end of the year."

"He is just trying to funk you out." I say remembering Kurt's stories about Vocal Adrenaline putting them all in a funk. He laughs at the use of the word. I love seeing him smile.

* * *

The next day Finn walks in with Mr. Shue, both carrying plastic cups. Mr. Shue starts to talk but Kurt interrupts him.

"Mr. Shue we all love your endless affirmations, but all the sparkling cider in the world cannot deny the fact that the Titanic has hit an ice burg and now we are on a sinking ship."

At that moment walks in a blonde teenager. If I remember right his name is Sam. "Not if I can help it." Everyone jumps up and hugs him. He then picks up his guitar and starts to sing. We all join in as he sings Red Solo Cup. During the entire song Kurt just looks confused, and Finn just looks proud of himself.

When the song ends, Santana comes in and starts saying what sounds like insults but must be compliments to Sam, because when she finishes he says, "I've missed you too Santana."

* * *

The next day when we are trying to learn the dance moves, Finn just looks angry. Soon everyone snaps and we are all arguing about how we are missing girls. We can do just fine without them. Sam then tries to do something that we really don't have to do. The Warblers did just fine without that. That's when I snap.

"It means I am not for sale." I say and walk out of the room. I head to the gym and change into my gym clothes. I grab my boxing gloves and put them on. I head over to the nearest bag. I pretend that it is Sam and Finn's faces. I punch them as hard as I can.

Fifteen minutes later, Finn comes walking in.

"That Sam's face?"

"Yep. Yours too." I say and he looks shocked. "Don't act so surprised. What is your problem with me? Ever since I got here, you have given me nothing but crap."

"To be honest, I was jealous." Jealous of me? He really must be crazy. There is nothing to be jealous of. "Your talent kinda freaked me out. But now more than ever we need to be on the same page. We have an opportunity to be remembered at this school forever. But it starts here with you and me. We cool dude?" I smile at his use of words. He hold out his fist, and I do he same. We bump our fists and head back to rehearsal.

* * *

This is it. Competition day. We are going to win. We all meet in the choir room and do our show circle. Right before we go to start though, the Trouble Tones walk in and wish us all luck, in an odd way.

"In the event of a New Directions loss, we will allow any of you to join us at Regionals."

"That's really rude." Puck says.

"We are being nice. It would be rude, if I walked behind you and every time you took a step, I played a note on a tuba." Santana snaps back. We all wish each other luck and walk into the auditorium. The first group goes, and Kurt and Rachel sing along. They are really good, but I still know that we are going to win.

After the Trouble Tones go, we take our places on stage and start to sing.

"We won!" Puck screams when we take the trophy into the choir room to place in the trophy case.

"Yes, and you all deserved it." Mr. Shue said, and I look over at Finn, he smiles at me and I smile back. We did all we could.

* * *

**A/N: So there is that chapter. I am going to skip around and write a few more. I am only going to write the episodes I think need ot be said, but there will be other chapters where its just them goofing off. Stay Awesome, Stay amazing **


	17. Goodbye

**Okay so I hate to do this, but I have kinda got bored of this story.. but I hate leaving things unfinished. So I am going to write the rest of it all into this one chapter! Yay! . So its going to be one long flashback. Then I am going to take a break and start a new story. **

* * *

Because here we are

Two different worlds apart

But yet back to the start

Where we all began

To the story of us

Where it ends and leaves

But I have you

And you have me

And that is all we will ever need.

* * *

I watch Kurt walk across the stage and get his diploma. We have come so far since we started dating. Now he is going to go off to New York, and here I am. Still in Ohio. But I'm not letting him go that easy.

_~Flashback~_

_I am on the ground in pain after the Warblers walk away. Kurt calls the ambulance and I soon am put in the hospital. _

_Kurt comes into my room holding his NYADA letter. He's a finalist. I knew he would make it. _

_We are standing on the stage at Regionals, holding that trophy because of all the work that we have put in. _

_Kurt is telling me that he is going to go to the hospital to visit Dave. And I know how much he really cares. _

_Kurt is crying into my shoulder over what happened to Quinn. She was one of his friends, what if something did happen. _

_Kurt is telling me to go talk to my brother. After all you only get one brother. _

_Me and Kurt are throwing bubbles and dancing to Call Me Maybe. One of my better moments I must say. _

_Kurt is telling me all about New York and how great it is. Doesn't he get how lonely I am going to be. I am going to miss him like crazy and what is he going to do? Be in New York with all of these great amazing people. _

_Kurt is texting Chandler, and it hurts. How can he not see how much this really hurts. _

_Kurt is telling me how sorry he is, how much he is really going to miss me. _

_We are on the bus to Chicago with Kurt asleep on my shoulder, I'm running my hand through his hair. _

_Me and Kurt and singing Baby Its Cold Outside, and I remember how much I love him. _

_We are standing on the Nationals stage with the trophy after years of work, he finally got it. _

_~End Flashbacks~_

* * *

Kurt drags me over to the choir room. "I have one last thing for you." Kurt said and before he even starts I know what it is.

_Time goes on and on _

_Day go by _

_Look you in the eyes_

_Say its time to leave_

_But hold my hand _

_I won' t let go _

_I just want to let you know_

_We'll be okay_

_Doesn't matter what they say _

_Just hold me tight_

_Promise we will be alright_

_I won't be long _

_I'll be back _

_Before I'm gone _

_We don't pay attention _

_To the time we lost_

_We can't get it back _

_Nothing will meet the cost_

_Of us together_

_Just please remember _

_We'll be okay_

_Doesn't matter what they say _

_Just hold me tight_

_Promise we will be alright_

_I won't be long _

_I'll be back _

_Before I'm gone _

_Together we can make it _

_People may throw looks and hate _

_But if they only knew_

_About you and me _

_They don't know _

_What they see_

_But I do _

_And I only want you _

_We'll be okay_

_Doesn't matter what they say _

_Just hold me tight_

_Promise we will be alright_

_I won't be long _

_I'll be back _

_Before I'm gone _

And that's when I knew, everything would be alright, always and forever.

* * *

**The end! Thank you guys for sticking with me to the end! One more chapter for credits then we are done :) Sorry about the crappy ending, I just didn't want to make it really bad. **


	18. Curtain Call

**Chapter 2- **Skyscraper, Bless the Broken Road.

**Chapter 3- **Cough Syrup

**Chapter 4- **Lucky, The Scientists

**Chapter 6- **True Colors, You're the One that I Want, Love Story, Tear Drops on My Guitar

**Chapter 7**- Mine, When You Look Me In the Eyes, Our Time Now

**Chapter 8**- Wake Me Up When September Ends, Fireflies, Mess I Made, Tonight Tonight

**Chapter 9**- The Climb, Time For Me To Fly

**Chapter 10**- Wanted, Without You

**Chapter 11**- You Found Me, He Could Be The One,

**Chapter 12-** We Are Young, Somewhere Only We Know, Live While We're Young, I See the Light

**Chapter 13**- Hakuna Matata, Lovebug, Check Yes Juliet, Greased Lightning

**Chapter 14**- Hey There Delilah, Uptown Girl, Misery, Dark Side,

**Chapter 15**- Somewhere Only We Know,

**Thanks for reading. Follow me on Tumblr, **

**crapiforgotmyurl**

**I follow back. **

**I love you all**

**Stay as awesome as you always are. **


End file.
